Sora's Life is a Game
by RebukeX7
Summary: After losing all that he knew and loved to Xehanort, Sora earns the favor of Kingdom Hearts and is allowed a second chance to save everyone. Now back in the past with new worlds to explore, Sora is in a race against time to be the first to rule Kingdom Hearts. Video-game fic, crack-with-plot. Sora/harem. Last in LIAG series, can be read alone!
1. Old Journey, New Goals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts sorry if you thought I did.**

**Here it is, the long awaited Sora's Life is a Game I figured I could at least do the prologue ahead of schedule. The rest still planned for end of the year/2015**

**Prologue: Old Journey, New Goals**

**-?-**

**BGM: Fragments of Sorrow- Kingdom Hearts II OST**

Everything was lost.

Sora fell to his knees in despair as he watched a smirking Xehanort toss away the lifeless body of Kairi with one hand as if it were nothing. The bodies of his allies surrounded Sora as Xehanort raised his hand to the sky causing a large Blue heart to appear.

"Do you see now boy? The futility of your actions?" Xehanort questioned with a smirk as he watched the young man despair. "You truly should have joined me when you had the chance…now watch as I reign supreme with Kingdom Hearts."

"I won't let you!" Sora shouted in anger as he struggled to stand only for Xehanort to flick his wrist, sending Sora crashing to his knees.

"Do you know why you failed boy? Your heart lacked darkness." Xehanort said simply. "Your master's teachings were your undoing, darkness is a weapon just like light and both can be used for both good and evil purposes. You who only knows light and fears the darkness could never hope to face someone such as I whom have mastered both. You are a weak boy who was forced into a struggle he had no business in in the first place. You should have stayed home. You were never worthy of the Keyblade, you were never chosen."

"I…I-"Sora shut his eyes as he bowed his head. Everyone he knew and loved was lying dead around him, even if he could gather enough strength the fight he'd simply lose, he had nothing left to fight for, the light had finally lost.

"D-do not t-tell me you are a-actually listening to this imbecile…" A voice gasped out making his eyes widen in surprise as he turned to see a severely wounded Maleficent glaring at him weakly. She had decided to join them in the final assault figuring that living under Xehanort rule would be far worse for her than letting the light win. "S-so what if that oversized lock pick didn't chose you first? It chose to stay with you and that has to count for something?"

"M-Maleficent?"

"Y-you are an idiot who is far too innocent for s-someone who has seen and done the things you have." Maleficent said coldly. "You have been a thorn in my s-side since the day I have met you and I hate every f-fiber of your being…but you are far from weak, there is a reason you are the last one standing." Maleficent said as her lip twitched into a faint smile. "You have a lot of power left in your heart, I can feel it…just let it out forget the consequences. We're all dead anyway."

_***SCHTICK***_

"Yes…yes you are." Xehanort drawled as a keyblade speared her viciously through her chest, ending the dark queen's life once and for all. Sora could only watch in horror as some of her blood splattered on him. Five keyblades floated above his head and began to circle him as Xehanort folded his hands behind his back. "Goodbye boy, I will make it quick. You have earned that much." Xehanort drawled and with that all five of the blades slammed into Sora.

_***KRANG!***_

"What?" Xehanort murmured as a dark energy covered Sora's body just in time to protect him.

**-Sora's mindscape-**

"Sora! Calm down, you can't let him get to you!" Roxas shouted as he tried to restrain only to be knocked down by a vicious right hook to the side of his face.

"Enough is enough! I'm so sick and tired of everything! If I have to lose myself to the darkness then so be it. We're already going to die Roxas, I'll be damned if I don't wipe the smirk off of his face before I do and you won't stop me. This was my body first, my decision." Sora said coldly as he stepped over Roxas.

**-Outside-**

"_**Is this what you want!?" **_Sora questioned as his eyes began to flash yellow as an inky black substance covered him from head to toe. _**"Answer me!" **_Sora boomed as he glared up at Kingdom Hearts while hot tears streamed down his face. The shockwave from his yell made Xehanort raise a hand to shield himself as the keyblades went flying away. _**"Do you want to see me break!? Does my pain amuse you!?" **_Sora shouted at Kingdom Hearts before glaring at Xehanort.

"_This boy contained this much darkness!? Impossible! Just what has he been through over the past few years?" _Xehanort wondered with a small frown as he watched the young man shout at Kingdom Hearts. _"Poor boy has finally lost it."_

"_**Every single time I have nearly died trying to stop him from abusing you and what is my reward? Everyone I love dead and him somehow coming back stronger than ever! I'm sick of it." **_Sora said coldly as he threw away his keyblade. _**"I'm sick of the keyblade, I am sick of this monster and his plans, but even more than him I'm sick of you!" **_Sora said the last part as he glared back up at Kingdom Hearts. _**"I'm ending my life on my own terms, my life is not a game you play around with for a cheap laugh." **_ Sora muttered before dashing at Xehanort on all fours like a rabid animal.

"Fool." Xehanort muttered as he summoned a dozen keyblades to shield him as Sora leapt up and slammed his fist towards him.

_***BOOOOOOOOOM!***_

Sora gritted his teeth as black tendrils ripped from his fist and dove in between the openings of the keyblades and slammed into Xehanort who managed to create a small shield of magic to protect him from the weaker attacks. Suddenly the tendrils began to spin rapidly as if they were drills making Xehanort frown as he noticed them attempting breach his defense. So much pain and anger was being released form Sora that even Xehanort was impressed. A smirk graced his lips as he saw Sora fall to his knees in hold his head in pain as monsters began to pull themselves from his body.

"Hmph. Unversed, now that's a sight I have not seen in a while." Xehanort drawled as hordes of Unversed began to fill the area. "You never cease to amaze me, but still…" Xehanort trailed off as Keyblades appeared above the unversed. "You are still too weak!" Xehanort shouted as the keyblades rained down upon his adversaries.

***BOOOOOOOOM***

"_**I won't stop!" **_Sora roared in anger as he charged Xehanort while more creatures flew from his body. As he continued the one-sided assault, neither of the keyblade wielders noticed Sora's keyblade disappear in a golden flash. Sora clawed viciously at Xehanort whom easily combated his wild attacks. This went on for a few moments before Xehanort caught Sora around his neck and slammed him into the ground with enough force to create a large crater.

**BGM: END**

"It's over boy." Xehanort muttered as a keyblade appeared in his free hand. He narrowed his eyes as he prepared to end Sora once and for all.

_***FLASH***_

Xehanort instantly leapt away a large pillar of golden light slammed into the battleground. Sora shook his head as the darkness receded and both he and Xehanort looked on with slightly wider eyes at the beam of energy. Following the pillar upwards, both realized that it was leading to Kingdom Hearts.

"This is it! The beam will lead me to Kingdom Hearts! Kingdom Hearts is mine! Finally, the power I deserve shall be mine!" Xehanort boasted loudly, and much to his misfortune that would be his undoing. Realizing what Xehanort had said, Sora instantly rolled to his feet and _dove _towards the beam like an Olympic swimmer.

"Like hell! If anyone deserves it, it's me!" Sora shouted, much to Xehanort's horror, and disappeared into the pillar. Before Xehanort could even react the light had vanished and Kingdom Hearts had faded from the sky. Xehanort simply watched the sky in morbid fascination as he fell to his knees. Slowly his shoulders began to tremble as he glared into the sky.

"_**SOOOOORRRRRRAAAAAAAA!"**_

**-Later: Kingdom Hearts-**

Sora was lying unconscious on his back as a shadow covered him.

_**Awaken.**_

"*Gasp*" Sora's eyes snapped open with a gasp as he propped himself up on his elbows he looked around frantically. His face did nothing to hide his confusion as he found himself standing in what looked the single most beautiful castle ever imagined.

"_**You're awake." **_A warm voice said and Sora looked up to find a beautiful blonde haired woman smiling down at him, clad in a white dress, with her eyes closed.

"Naminé?" Sora questioned in shock making the woman shake her head as her eyes opened revealing a pair of bright blue eyes that had bright pink hearts as pupils.

"_**Afraid not." **_The woman said as she sat down next to Sora and gazed into his eyes. _**"You mortals know me as Kingdom Hearts, I have taken this form to communicate with you."**_

"Wait-_you're _Kingdom Hearts? Wait what happened to Xehanort!?" Sora questioned in alarm making the woman tilt her head as she thought about the question.

"_**Right now he's screaming your name in anger and attempting to force my lock open-something I will not allow to happen a second time."**_ Kingdom Hearts answered with a smile. _**"Your struggle is over, you have won." **_

"Won!? Not only is he still alive but all my friends are dead!" Sora snapped angrily. "I haven't won a thing! You have infinite knowledge and power or whatever right, then let's go back and save them!"

"_**Hmmm…I refuse." **_Kingdom Hearts said with a smile making him gape for a second before glaring at her.

"Why not! Isn't that the whole point of finding you? To get your power? You just said I won, give me your power to fix things!"

"_**Settle down love, I never said I would not help you fix things after all my power is yours now. I just refuse to open this door again. If I did the one you call Xehanort would no doubt break in and steal enough of my power to finish you off."**_

"So what happens now?" Sora questioned with a frown

"_**Now…we fix things." **_Kingdom Hearts said as a heavily damaged Kingdom Key appeared in her hands. Kingdom Key was charred and half the blade was completely shattered. Every now and then it would release a spark of magical energy. Sora's eyes narrowed his eyes at the Keyblade before releasing a groan.

"I am so tired of that weapon-"

"_**This TOOL saved your life." **_Kingdom Hearts interrupted with a frown. _**"You can defend yourself with Keyblades but do not refer to them as weapons, they are tools meant to bring harmony to the multi-verse. This one sacrificed itself to attempt to open up my lock."**_

"What!?" Sora asked in confusion making her nod.

"_**The Keyblade is a sentient tool used to create balance and harmony. It records all of your bonds, emotions, and memories. Once you lost yourself in your despair it came here jammed itself into my lock before releasing all of its records in an attempt to break it open."**_

"But…why?" Sora asked helplessly as he looked at his damaged Keyblade.

"_**Because it cares for you, you fool. It may not have chosen you at first but it did choose to stay, surely that is a more impressive feat than being fated to wield it." **_Kingdom Hearts drawled before a sad smile graced her lips. _**"It destroyed itself trying to open my lock and it would have failed if Xehanort was not trying to open it as well, seeing how much you meant to it made me choose to open up closer to you."**_

"Wow…" Sora muttered as he looked at his busted weapon with a bit of sorrow and guilt. All the times he had blamed the Keyblade, hated it, and it still chose to be with him.

"_**Now as for how we are going to fix this…"**_ Kingdom Hearts began as it stood up. _**"We can open up a door to the past where you can stop that madman when he's weaker, but you'll actually have to be alive in the time we send you. Not only that but you have to open up the door again before Xehanort, understand me? You must be the ruler of Kingdom Hearts."**_

"How am I supposed to open the door again?" Sora questioned in surprise and a bit of eagerness, he could go back, fix it all, save them all!

"_**I have seven treasures that when brought together with two Keyblades of equal power will forge a X-Blade which will allow you access to me." **_The woman said before smiling. _**"Luckily for you, you have the two keyblades already thanks to that Synch-blade ability of yours."**_

Damn now he had to apologize to Roxas for hitting him.

"Seven treasures…do you mean the princesses of heart?" Sora asked suddenly making Kingdom Hearts shake her head.

"_**No, I guess you would be correct to refer to these as Queens rather than princesses. They possess hearts of great light AND darkness, I take their protection very seriously and have sealed away their hearts. Unfortunately the door to the past is being used to maintain the seals. That means that in order to go back you'll first have to destroy the seals so the door can be reformed."**_

"Why does this sound incredibly hard?" Sora said apprehensively making her hum in thought.

"_**Breaking the seal is the easiest part, it is the aftermath you need to worry about. You'll need to find the hearts on your own-luckily the Keyblades can sense them. You'll also have to deal with the changes to the past that result from shattering the seals and opening the door."**_

"Wait changes?" Sora blinked in confusion making her nod. "What kind of changes?"

"_**The temporal and magical shockwave you'll create will unearth new worlds which I have hidden a few of the hearts, remix existing worlds, and some worlds may not even be affected at all meaning they will simply move from this timeline and replace the world in the past time line. Do not be surprised if some inhabitants of the world remember you as you are now rather than how you were when you were younger."**_

"Sorry I asked…my head hurts." Sora muttered as he scratched the back of his head making her laugh. "I gotta ask, you said these hearts meant a lot to you…if so why go so far to help me? Why not simply kick me out and seal yourself again?" Sora questioned making the woman avert her eyes.

"_**Your Keyblades last act of desperation…it moved me so much that I had to look deeper into your life. A regular boy who simply wanted to have fun with his friends had become one of the greatest keyblade masters in history. Your passionate heart gained my attention and now I want it as one of my treasures."**_

Sora groaned as he face-palmed he knew that there would be a catch somewhere, but still if he could save everyone he'd gladly give up his life.

"So if you take my heart will I die or be split into a heartless and nobody, or something along those lines?" Sora questioned curiously making her blink owlishly at him.

…

…

_***Snort***_

…

…

"_**AHAHAHAHAHA-is this laughter? HAHAHAHA-It's glorious!" **_Kingdom Hearts laughed for the first time ever. _**"Your innocence is definitely a breath of fresh air so to speak, no my King, there is more than one way to steal a heart." **_Kingdom Hearts said as she winked at Sora, confusing him slightly.

"_What is she talking about-"_Sora's thoughts stopped as realization hit him.

Oh.

OH!

_Oh…_

"_When everything is said and done, Riku will never let me hear the end of this." _Sora thought as the woman snapped her fingers and suddenly their surroundings shattered. Sora looked on in awe as he found himself in what looked like the Dive to the Heart. The two were currently standing on a large bright blue glass platform.

"_**I must warn you King, you have won if you go back now you risk Xehanort returning can you truly live with that? Knowing that if he wins it will be completely your fault?" **_Kingdom Hearts questioned making Sora shut his eyes.

"A life without them…is not worth living, I'll gladly go back to save them even if there is a chance I fail I am willing to risk it."

"_**Oh but what about the countless others who live?" **_Kingdom Hearts questioned making his eyes open. _**"Are you willing to risk countless lives for the sake of a few?"**_

"I…I think I have earned the right to be just a tad bit selfish." Sora said quietly making her smile as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"_**That is your darkness talking." **_Kingdom Hearts said making him tense. _**"That is not a bad thing, however, Xehanort was right about one thing. Until you master both your light and darkness you will never defeat him. Take this second chance to master your darkness like you have mastered your light. Only when you have mastered both can you truly make a difference." **_Kingdom Hearts said as she raised her hand.

_*Snap*_

Sora looked around in awe as seven stain glass platforms circled them. Each platform had a different picture with a woman shown on it.

One had a blonde woman garbed in blue encased in ice.

The second was in complete contrast and had a red-haired woman garbed in black being engulfed by a flaming bird.

The third had a hooded orange-skinned woman surrounded by stars holding two swords of pure light one green and one red. The hood was black and tattered and the swords were both held in a reverse grip.

The fourth one had a woman with bright orange hair and black and white skin, she was garbed in a black and blue robe and was surrounded by darkness.

The fifth showed a feminine creature that had blue skin and a pair of large bat-like wings and a long tail. Her eyes were blazing red and matched her hair. She was clad in white and looked to be fighting both humans and other creatures like herself

The sixth showed a beautiful blonde woman who was sitting on a throne. She was garbed in a black feathery outfit and was surrounded by ravens.

The last, however, made Sora's jaw drop. It was a woman wearing a similar outfit to the previous one only she had a pair black angel wings and ruby red lips, her long black hair blew behind her as she held a staff tightly in her right hand. She was surrounded by what looked like gold and green fire.

But what stood out the most for Sora?

The pair of black horns that protruded from her head, he'd recognize those anywhere.

"_**Ah I see you recognize the last one. You see like the princesses of heart all of these women had pure hearts but eventually they were all engulfed by darkness they have a perfect balance of both which is why I treasure them so much." **_ Kingdom Hearts explained. _**"Light is internal, innate in everyone, but darkness is external outside factors contribute to how dark one becomes."**_

"So what do I do now?" Sora questioned curiously before the platforms flew down below them and floated one directly above the other.

"_**These are the seals, take your keyblade and shatter them you'll need both light and darkness to overload the seals. Not even Keyblade masters can break all of them for they can only be defeated with emotion, you need to want it enough to destroy all of them." **_ Kingdom Hearts said making Sora frown sadly as he looked at his broken keyblade.

_***FLASH!***_

Sora blinked as the keyblade was instantly repaired in the woman's hand after exploding in a golden flash.

"_**Do try not to break this again." **_Kingdom Hearts said good-naturedly as she handed Sora the keyblade. _**"Remember, it chose to stay. Also keep your heart open to both light and darkness."**_

"I don't think I can repay you, not long ago I was cursing your existence-I'm sorry about that. Thank you for being such a great help." Sora said quietly as he walked to the edge of the platform with his trusty Kingdom Key. He stopped when he was suddenly embraced tightly from behind. The woman's hair suddenly turned pitch black as her eyes burned red while her heart-shaped purples turned upside down and shifted from pink to black. Sora blinked owlishly as he looked down at one of the hands holding him and realized her skin had gotten darker.

"_**Do not fool yourself into thinking I am doing this because I want to, like this is somehow out of the goodness of my heart. If I had my way you'd be locked away here with me for the rest of eternity, for the first time ever I am experiencing love. Do not believe that I would be so willing to risk it. I'd never let you be hurt again." **_Kingdom Hearts said firmly as she spun the hero around and glared into his eyes, he tremebled as he could _feel _the hate she had for his actions. The glare she gave him was worse than any of Xehanort's.

"What then why-" Sora stopped as she pressed her lips to his for a moment before stepping back leaving him gaping at her while she turned back to her previous form.

**BGM: Simple and Clean Fast Version- Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep OST**

"_**Because you'd never be able to live with yourself if you didn't do this, if you love something set it free and if it's meant to be it shall return. I shall await the day of our reunion with baited breaths. Now go forth and conquer my King." **_Sora nodded with a determined expression as he charged his keyblade with all the light he could muster before jumping off of the platform with his eyes closed. As he fell, Sora reached deep into his very being and tried to draw out his darkness.

An image of a smirking Xehanort flashed through his mind.

Sora's eyes snapped open with a glare as his irises burned yellow while darkness swirled around his keyblade.

**[Reaction!]: Heartbreaker!**

With a roar, Sora slung his keyblade into the first seal with all his might.

_***CRASH!***_

The seal shattered but the keyblade did not stop its descent as the fragments of the first seal flew down past it.

_***CRASH!***_

_***CRASH!*  
><strong>_

_***CRASH!***_

_***CRASH!***_

_***CRASH!***_

_***CRASH!***_

The debris from the shattered seals all raced ahead of the keyblade and merged into a golden door. A keyhole appeared in its center just as the keyblade slammed into it. Sora landed on top of the door and took a knee as he grasped the hilt of the Kingdom Key. Kingdom Hearts appeared before him and outstretched her hand just as he turned the key. They eyes met, and her mouth opened just before he was engulfed in a golden light

"_**Don't go." **_Kingdom Hearts whispered as her resolve broke making his gaze soften.

_***FLASSSSSSHH***_

**-Arendelle-**

A blonde young woman looked out her window sadly as she placed her hand on it. She gritted her teeth as ice began to spread from her palm. Suddenly a sharp pain erupted in her chest sending her crashing to her knees. She looked up just in time to see a golden shooting star in the sky.

**-Earth-616-**

A red haired woman frowned as she saw a particularly bright shooting star, suddenly she crashed to her knees as a pain shot through her heart.

"Red Queen!" She heard someone shout in the distance as her chest burned.

**-Litwaks' Arcade-**

A black and white imp with orange hair stared out the screen of her game and outside the window of the arcade, she tilted her head curiously as she saw the shooting star as a weird pain hit her in her chest.

**-A Galaxy Far, Far, Away-**

A drunken orange skinned young woman stumbled through an alleyway before falling to a knee as her chest burned. Looking up she could just see a golden light shoot through the sky.

**-Manhattan-**

A blue skinned Gargoyle looked into the sky in confusion as she saw the strange shooting star, she growled in rage as something burned in her chest causing her eyes to blaze red.

**-Dwarf Woodlands-**

Snow white looked on in fear as a large explosion rung out through the air and she turned to see a white light engulfing everything in sight. Somewhere on the world a blonde haired woman was holding her chest in pain as the light shot through the sky.

**-Enchanted Dominion-**

A raven stood on a branch and looked up at the sky in wonder as it saw the falling star. It blinked as its master's signature cloak was bathed in a green light that sent seven pages of a nearby dust covered journal flying away into the sky as the golden streak continued to course through the sky.

**-Twilight Town-**

Roxas looked on in confusion as he saw something landed in the direction of the abandoned mansion.

**BGM: END-**

An ethereal Sora smiled tiredly as he founded himself falling towards a familiar pod. His eyes felt heavy as he fazed through the pod and stared at the sleeping form of his younger self. He quickly touched the younger teen on his forehead before disappearing in a golden flash. He fell asleep knowing that when he awoke he would be having his biggest adventure yet.

**-1 week later-**

Sora stood up and stretched his arms with a yawn before looking down at his clothes.

"_God these shorts got way too small for comfort. Still, thanks Roxas." _Sora thought with a smile before looking up to see the laughing forms of Donald and Goofy. Emotion quickly overtook him as he realized he was actually back and that they were really alive. "Donald! Goofy!" Sora shouted as he leapt forward and embraced both of them in a tight hug. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he held two friends whom he thought he'd never see again.

"Man that was some nap!" Jiminy said making Sora laugh.

"Come on guys we gotta get out of here-" Sora stopped when he saw a sparking chest in the corner of the room, unlike other chests this one was easily four times the size of the others and was made out of solid gold.

"What's wrong Sora?" Donald questioned curiously before glancing where Sora was staring.

"Gawsh! What do you think is in that Sora?" Goofy questioned making the Keyblade wielder shrug.

"Only one way to find out." Sora said as he approached the chest.

_***FLASH***_

He smiled as his trusty keyblade appeared in his right hand before tapping the top of the chest with it, popping it open in the process.

_***CLANG***_

Sora dropped the keyblade on the ground in shock, causing it to de-summon as he stared at the contents. Inside of the chest was every key-chain he had ever owned and on top of that was a single photo of Kingdom Hearts. He had no idea when, where, or how, she got a camera but the contents of the picture was enough to make his face shine redder than his shorts.

"Sora?" Donald questioned making Sora jump like a teen who's _"stash"_ was found by his mother. Diving forward Sora instantly snatched up the picture and shoved it in his pocket as his companions walked up.

"Who was that?" Jiminy questioned curiously with wide-eyes making Sora curse as he forgot the cricket was on his shoulder.

"Don't know, but look at these keychains!" Sora quickly derailed the conversation as his friends approached him. Goofy whistled and Donald gaped at that sight.

"Sora…are you crying?" Donald questioned in concern.

"It's…it's just so beautiful…" Sora gasped out as he wiped his eyes before looting the chest with both hands and jamming them in his pockets like a bandit. Donald and Goofy just stood off to the side and sweat-dropped at his antics.

**-Later-**

After raiding the chest and talking to a few of Roxas' friends, the group made their way towards the train station. Sora wasted no time and instantly activated his scan ability as they approached the station. Sora frowned in confusion as he noticed a new black bar over his MP bar.

**BGM: Twister- The World Ends With You OST**

_***Flash***_

Sora instantly summoned Kingdom Key as nobodies appeared before them, he'd have to worry about the new bar later. His signature key would be more than enough to handle what was to come, he'd save his Synch-blade for enemies that actually needed it. He also didn't want to raise any questions. Dashing forward quicker than the eye could follow, Sora appeared behind three nobodies with his Keyblade mid-swing.

_***SHING!***_

_***SHING!***_

_***SHING!***_

The dusks fell apart in two pieces after large gashes appeared across their mid-sections. Inwardly he was surprised that they were taken down with such ease.

"_Sure I'm a bit shorter, but my power hasn't changed." _Sora mused as he back flipped behind a dusk that tried to sneak up on him and decapitated it mid-swing. Landing on his feet, Sora easily slid behind another dusk with a well-timed reversal and slammed his keyblade into it.

_***FABOOOOOM***_

Sora smirked slightly white orbs of magic to erupt from the Keyblade and slam into the surrounding enemies decimating them instantly.

"_Good, I was not looking forward to training again-wait what's this?" _Sora thought with a frown as he noticed that the new bar began to fill up with yellow energy every kill. "Huh…might as well see where this takes me." Sora mused as he grabbed a Dusk by its neck and used it to block an attack from another nobody.

_***SCHTIK***_

The attacking Dusk attempted to free itself after its hand found itself stuck within the body of its fellow nobody. Hopping back, Sora raised his keyblade and aimed it at the nobodies with narrowed eyes.

"_**Firaga!" **_Sora shouted as both of the creatures exploded in a blazing inferno.

**! Dark Aura: Full!**

Sora blinked in slight surprise as he noticed the yellow bar flashing brightly as soon as it was completely filled. It was at this moment that he found himself surrounded by dozens of creepers. Unlike the last time he was in this situation, however, Sora wasn't even closed to being fatigued.

**! Dark Reaction: Execution!**

Sora held his chest tightly as he felt a powerful sensation engulf his heart. Sora's bright blue eyes bled a sinister gold as he suddenly flew up in between the circling creepers and curled into himself before suddenly extending his arms and legs.

_***BOOOOM!***_

_***SHING!***_

Sharp black tendrils erupted from around his body and impaled the nobodies through their emblems. The creatures struggled for a second before dissolving on the spikes. After a moment the energy dissipated and Sora landed back on the battlefield in a crouch and looked up at his gaping companions while his eyes turned back to their normal blue color.

**Bronze Trophy Unlocked: The Great Impaler (Take out ten or more enemies with one Execution)**

**+200 Munny**

**BGM: END  
><strong>

"What was that Sora!?" Donald questioned in shock as Sora stood up sheepishly as he tried to think of a quick lie.

"No idea, it just happened. Maybe I picked something up when I was asleep?" Sora said with a shrug making Donald and Goofy glance at each other before shrugging as well.

"Glad to see you still fight dirty as ever Sora." Donald said with a smirk making Sora look slightly offended.

"I do not fight dirty!" Sora argued making both Donald and Goofy stare at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Really?" Donald questioned as Goofy nodded to himself.

"Shucks, Sora, you do have a tendency go a bit overboard. Remember all the heartless you've defeated with their own weapons?" Goofy questioned curiously making Sora pout as he remembered some of his reactions in fights. Like the time he beat Marluxia down with his own scythe.

"It's not fighting dirty, it's improvising!" Sora defended making Donald chuckle.

"Are you convincing me or you?"

Before Sora could respond more nobodies suddenly appeared around them making him sigh as he raised his Kingdom Key. Before he could take them out, however, a familiar figured landed in front of him and quickly laid waste to the nobodies. Sora couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he registered the familiar keyblade in the figure's hands.

"Your Highness!" Sora called out making the figure glance back and raise a finger.

"Shh." The figure admonished making Sora roll his eyes, in hindsight that cloak really didn't hide his identity-his ears were a dead giveaway. "You gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way. Here!" King Mickey said as he hopped back and handed Sora a sack of Munny.

"_Best mentor ever." _Sora mused to himself as Mickey ran away. _"Though the disappearing act is going to get old." _Sora thought as he pocketed the sack. _"Time to go see Yen Sid."_

**-Hours later-**

After being sent off by Roxas' friends and a train ride long enough to make Sora appreciate his Gummi ship a bit more, the group eventually made it to Yen Sid's tower. Sora simply crossed his arms as he stared at the scheming form of Pete with his best poker face.

"What's going on?" Donald questioned suddenly making Pete chuckle.

"I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here's tower is as big and tough as they say. Word is he's a real powerful sorcerer which will make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See it don't matter how tough he is, once he's a heartless he'll do as I say!"

"A heartless?" Donald said as he and Goofy prepared for combat.

"That's right. They're those things that come out of the darkness of folk's hearts. Why, with all those heartless at her side my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything!" Pete declared making Sora frown slightly as he remembered the woman who laid down her life for him. "And since I got me a debt to pay I'm goin' round to a bunch of different worlds and buildin' an army of heartless, special for her!"

"Is that right?" Sora asked skeptically.

"Yep, oh why am I talkin' to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on scram, I'm behind schedule as it is!" Pete said as he gestured for them to run off.

"You oughta find something nicer to do." Goofy said making Sora nod.

"He really does need a hobby, doesn't he?" Sora questioned rhetorically.

"Oh says who?" Pete muttered as he finally turned around to look at the ones who were talking to him. It took him a moment to register their faces, and when he did he stumbled back in shock. "Wha…AHHH! It's you!"

"Man there's so many things wrong with that plan of yours I don't even know where to begin…" Sora said with a chuckle. "Your lackeys can't even face me, but you think they can fight the master of my master? Wow."

"T-that doesn't matter, Maleficent is going to help me and-"

"Didn't we take care of her?" Donald questioned suddenly as he turned to Sora who hummed in thought.

"Yeah she's toast, but only temporarily. People as strong as her tend not to go down on the first try." Sora said with a shrug. "We'll probably run into her again. In fact, if you do run into her Pete-pass on a message for me." Sora said as he aimed his keyblade at Pete. "I'm coming for her heart. **Firaga!**" Sora shouted making Pete explode in a ball of fire knocking him out instantly before he could call any of his heartless, unfortunately this had the added effect of burning off all of his clothes which instantly made the three recoil in disgust.

"My eyes!" Donald cried as Sora grimaced.

"Gah! Please remind me not to do that again…" Sora muttered as they attempted to walk in to the tower without looking at Pete's nude form. As soon as they made it inside, they began to run up a large spiraling staircase. After a few seconds small heartless began to appear before them, but were instantly cut down by Sora with minimal effort. _"I can't believe I'm actually waiting for stronger opponents, this is going to get boring quick." _Sora thought to himself as he cut down a few more with a sigh. Donald and Goofy actually had to try against their opponents and therefore never noticed the extremely bored expression Sora's face.

**-Later-**

After removing the heartless and skimming Yen Sid's book, Sora finally found himself where he truly wanted to be. His entire motivation to even come to the castle stemmed from this one moment.

New threads.

As much a she loved his old clothes, he was tired of looking down and seeing his knees and upper thighs…he had out grown this outfit and it was time for an upgrade.

Oh and the drive forms were a plus too he supposed.

"Uhh…if I can make a suggestion…" Sora began before the three fairies could throttle each other. "How about black?" Sora asked making the fairies blink as they glanced at each other before nodding. With a simultaneous wave of their wands, Sora found himself standing in his black hooded outfit once again. "Nice! Not bad at all!" Sora praised making them laugh at his excitement.

"Gawsh, Sora nice clothes!" Goofy complimented him making him nod.

"Thanks!" Sora grinned. _"Let's see now that the clothes are taken care of all that's left is to find the seven hearts, bring down the organization, master my darkness, rule Kingdom Hearts, and destroy Xehanort…easy…" _Sora thought before sighing. _"I only know who one of the Queens are and she's possibly the strongest one. I also know next to nothing about her." _ Sora thought to himself before turning to the red fairy. "Hey Flora, can I ask you a question?" Sora asked suddenly making her blink in surprise.

"Why of course dear, whatever troubles you?" Flora asked kindly.

"What can you tell me about Maleficent?" Sora asked bluntly making Fauna and Merryweather gasp at the mere mention of her name.

"She's a witch!" Fauna said with a frown as Merryweather trembled. "Good riddance."

"She's gone Sora, why do you ask?" Flora questioned trying to keep a level head but Sora could tell that her calm demeanor was forced.

"With Pete earlier, I couldn't help but think that she may not be as gone as everyone thinks." Sora lied smoothly and it bugged him how good he was getting at doing that. "I want to be prepared in case she comes back, but I realized I know next to nothing about her."

"Sora, dear, there are some things that are better left in the past." Flora said kindly but firmly making him nod with an apologetic smile.

"I see, sorry if that was uncomfortable to ask you." Sora said sheepishly though on the inside he was frowning. _"They're hiding something, plan B it is."_

**-Later: Gummi Ship-**

"Alright next stop, Hallow Bastion!" Goofy declared with a smile making them nod.

"_Now…the adventure will truly begin, with even more worlds to explore and possibly more enemies…" _Sora thought as he sat in his chair.

"Are you okay Sora?" Donald questioned gaining the Keyblade wielder's attention. "You've been brooding a lot today."

"Sorry, it's just we've been through a lot and there will be a lot more fighting before things get better, just trying to prepare myself." Sora said before shaking his head suddenly and placing a bright smile on his face. "But enough brooding! Now it's time for action! The bad guys won't know what hit them!" Sora declared making them smile as the Sora they knew and loved came back. "Chip, Dale I had a sudden thought-how many people can fit in this ship?" Sora asked suddenly confusing his companions.

"Hmm, I believe we can squeeze one more person in here, why?" Chip asked curiously making Sora glance at his friends.

"Guys, I think it's time we extended our group a bit more. If we're going to have more enemies, then we need more allies!" Sora declared making Goofy and Donald glance at each other in surprise before turning back to Sora.

"Well gawsh, Sora what do you mean?" Goofy questioned curiously.

"It's just that Donald is a great wizard but I feel bad for making him cover us while we're up close and personal. He only has so much magic, I think we need to get more distance support to take the strain off him." Sora said making Goofy nod his head.

"You're right, sorry Donald I never thought about how much you had to cover us." Goofy said sheepishly making Donald wave him off, though he would never admit it Donald was grateful that they were willing to help make it easier for him to fight.

"Who did you have in mind Sora?" Donald questioned making Sora lean back in his chair with a small smile.

"Guys, for the adventure we're about to have? I think we're going to need a thief."

**-Later: Yen Sid's Castle-**

The fairies looked on in terror as the cloak began to rise up before them. Sora was right, they were fools to think that a monster like Maleficent could ever stay down. Before the cloaked figure could reveal its face, the three immediately teleported away in terror.

"HAHAHA!" Maleficent's booming laughter rung out through the tower. She felt better than she had in _years_, glancing down at her hands she couldn't help the smirk that graced her _red _lips as she stared down at her pale hands. "So my body is no longer weakened by my magic's corruption." Maleficent muttered as she glanced at the shocked form of her raven. "Come now Diablo, surely it has not been that long since you last saw me in my prime?" Maleficent chuckled as the bird flew to her shoulder.

_***FLASH!***_

Her trusty staff once again appeared in her hands and she began to leave the tower, but before she could leave a folded piece of paper caught her attention. It was hidden under the table and peeked out just far enough for someone from her position to see it.

"Oh?" Maleficent drawled as she saw her name on it. Glancing to her raven, Diablo flew down to pick it up before flying back to his mistress with the note in his beak. Opening it up, she raised an elegant eyebrow as she read its contents.

_Maleficent,_

_Don't get too comfortable,_

_I'm coming back for your heart._

_-Sora, keyblade wielder extraordinaire._

_P.S. Pete is the worst henchman of all time_

"Well…well…" Maleficent mused as a smirk graced her lips, her bright green eyes shining with mirth. "The boy mistakes himself for a man challenging me like this, still, I shall keep an eye on him. I may need his skills later. Let us be gone Diablo." The bird released a cry before they both vanished from the room in a green flash.

**What is to happen to Sora and his friends? Just how much will Kingdom Heart's temporal shockwave remix his journey? Find out next time in Sora's Life is a Game.**

**To be continued 2015**

**Next Chapter: Of Heroes and Thieves**

**-Omake: Earth-616: New York-**

"Oh dear God, Marvel's owned by Disney." A man wearing a skin-tight red and black outfit with two katanas strapped to his back said breathlessly. Over his face was a red mask that had two black ovals surrounding a pair of completely white eyes. "I'm going to be written in a story again!" the man said as he turned to the viewers. "You hear that viewers? Deadpool's back bitches! Now you know why this story is going to be rated M, cause of this badass right here. Sora won't know what hit him!"

Dear God what have I done-

"Suck it mister Author you knew your fans have been waiting for my epic return!" Deadpool laughed.

**Deadpool returns to LIAG in 2015**

**OMAKE: END**

**Huh…normally I'd respond to reviews here but this is the first chapter…**

…

…

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


	2. Of Heroes and Thieves

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Disney or Square Enix, if I did I'd be one happy mother f-**

**Early Christmas present, was going to save this for X-mas but what the hell –shrugs-**

**You get this chapter now because a major update is coming in one of my favorite online games and since i'm on break I'm going to binge it while writing. Don't know if there will be an update on X-mas...since well this was the x-mas chapter XD**

**Chapter 1: Of Heroes and Thieves (Alternate title: Yuffie, the bad influence)**

**-Hallow Bastion-**

"So who are you thinking of adding, Sora?" Donald questioned curiously making Sora smile.

"A very…unique…person." Sora said awkwardly as he recalled one of the more awkward experiences of his life.

**-Hallow Bastion: Five months before Sora's temporal dive-**

"_Ah! Darn it!" Sora grunted as a heartless struck him in the side before it was decapitated by a massive shuriken._

"_Darn it? Really Sora?" Yuffie questioned as she caught her weapon and landed next to Sora as the enemies finally stopped spawning. She hadn't changed much over the years, with the exception that her body had filled out a bit more and shorts were now black also her hair had grown to reach her shoulders. "You're almost nineteen, and you said 'darn it?'"_

"_Hey! What's wrong with that?" Sora questioned making her roll her eyes._

"_It was cute when you were a kid, but you're almost nineteen and still sound like you have a unicorn jammed up your ass-it's a real turn off." Yuffie said as she crossed her arms before smirking. "Probably why you're still a virgin."_

"_H-hey!" Sora shouted as his cheeks burned red. "I-is not!"_

"_Right…" Yuffie deadpanned before smirking. "And you wonder why you're still in the friend zone." Yuffie said making Sora sputter. "You got the looks, but your attitude kills it." Yuffie said before her smirk grew. "It's decided, I'm going to have to be the one to do it."_

"_D-do what?" Sora asked uneasily as determination seemed to burn in his friend's eyes._

"_Get you to act your age! You were in that coma for a few years as I recall so it'll be a little hard, but damn it Sora! I'm going to make a man out of you!" Yuffie snapped and Sora blinked as he was sure he heard music._

_**BGM: I'll Make a Man Out of You (instrumental)- Mulan OST**_

_***Flash***_

_Sora sweat-dropped as he found himself standing on the shore of Destiny islands as Yuffie paced back and forth._

"_Let's get down, to business to drop your balls." Yuffie began as Sora idly wondered where the hell the music was coming from. "Did they send me a brat, when I demanded a man? You're the kindest teen I've ever met, but you can bet before we're through. Mister, I'll make a man out of you!"_

_***Flash***_

_Sora gaped as Yuffie slammed down a pile of adult magazines on his bed._

"_How'd you get in my house!?" Sora shouted but was completely ignored._

"_Tranquil as a forest, but on fire with in. Once you find your hormones, you are sure to sin!" Yuffie continued while Sora looked on in disbelief._

_***Flash***_

_Sora looked at Yuffie, whom had her face buried in her hands, in confusion as he held a banana and a weird balloon in his hand._

"_You're a dickless, pale, innocent kid and you haven't got a clue, somehow I'll make a man out of you!" Yuffie said as she looked up in determination._

_***Flash***_

_Sora somehow found himself doing pushups with Yuffie sitting on his back, listing off all the profanities she knew as some of his friends looked on a few feet away. Riku was actually crying with laughter when he found out about Sora's lessons._

"_Help, I'm never going to catch my breath!" Riku begged as he held his stomach as a laughing Donald fell to his back._

"_Say goodbye to those that knew me!" Donald said before passing out._

"_Boy was I fool for skipping sex-ed." Sora muttered to himself._

"_That girl's going to break his brain." Tifa muttered as Cloud shook his head._

"_At least she's finally found a hobby." Cloud drawled._

"_Now, I really wish I had a camera." Riku muttered as he caught his breath._

_***Flash***_

"_Be a man!" Yuffie ordered as she pressed play on an adult video leaving Sora gaping as he was chained to a chair. "Look you need to be swift as a coursing river." Yuffie said as the sound of a woman moaning echoed through the room. "And you'll be rewarded with a great typhoon!"_

"_My eyes." Sora said as he gaped at the screen while he began to feel a burning sensation in his body._

"_Finally, you've found that raging fire!"_

_***Flash***_

"_Be as mysterious as the dark side of the moon!" Yuffie ordered as she gestured to an irate Vincent._

"_Will you quit following me!?" Vincent snapped as Yuffie and Sora followed him with a note-pad and pen._

_***Flash***_

"_Time is racing towards us, till your next birthday…" Yuffie began as Sora was forced to unhook a dozen bras that she bought. "Heed my every order, and you might get laid"_

_***Flash***_

_A sad Yuffie shook her head as she looked at the date on Sora's calendar, it was his birthday._

"_You're unsuited for the real world, pack up, go home, you're through." Yuffie said as a righteous anger began to fill her core. "How could I make a man…OUT OF YOU?" Yuffie shouted as tears fell down her face._

"_Hey! __**Fuck you**__, this is my house!" Sora snapped making her gasp. Her eyes shone with joy as she ran to Sora and lifted him up with a bone crushing hug._

"_You did it! You did it!" Yuffie cheered as Sora struggled to breathe. Her eyes widened, suddenly as she lost her balance sending both her and Sora falling back to his bed._

"_Whoa! Hey, you okay?" Sora questioned in concern as he found himself falling on top of Yuffie. He looked down at her and found her opening her eyes._

"_Yeah-"Yuffie stopped talking as she registered their position. She gulped as she found herself being lost in his bright blue eyes as he looked down at her in concern._

"_Yuffie?" Sora questioned quietly as her lips parted._

"_Wanna go an adventure?"_

_**BGM: END**_

**-Hallow Bastion: Present day-**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were walking through the town enjoying the sights when suddenly a white circle shot from the ground. Sora hopped back in surprise while the circle disappeared and reappeared a few feet away.

"_Damn, that thing still catches me off guard." _Sora thought before shaking his head. Suddenly a sense of déjà vu overcame him and he barely hid a smile when he realized what was going to happen next.

"Hey, what's going on?" Donald questioned curiously as they watched the teleporting circle.

"That's the town's defense mechanism." A voice shouted out making Sora grin as they turned around to see a familiar figure standing on a nearby roof.

"Yuffie!" Sora called out as the ninja waved at him before her eyes widened in alarm. "Look-" She was interrupted as Sora suddenly spun his keyblade in his hand before slamming it into the ground causing spheres of white magic to spin around him, decimating all of the dusks that had appeared.

**Dark Gauge: 90%**

"Er…never mind. Hey, you guys!" Yuffie said as she leapt towards them.

"What's up, Yuffie?" Sora greeted as he de-summoned his keyblade.

"I see, you're still in top form!" Yuffie laughed as Sora crossed his arms with a smirk.

"But of course, I'm amazing-you're looking better than ever, the years have been kind." Sora said with a wink making her blink owlishly before chuckling and punching his arm lightly.

"Easy there Casanova, don't start something you're not prepared to finish." Yuffie teased making Sora tilt his head.

"I always finish, but not first where it counts." Sora quipped making her gape for a second before smirking.

"Okay you're good." Yuffie admitted. "You wanna play this game? You're on." She was going to continue this little game when Donald suddenly cleared his throat, reminding them that he and Goofy we're still there. Sora and Yuffie both adopted sheepish expressions before she turned back to Sora. "Still, I had a feeling we'd meet again!" Yuffie said causing Sora to adopt an extremely seriously expression before turning to the side.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Sora said coolly making Yuffie snort as she held her hands over her mouth.

"Was that supposed to be Leon?" Yuffie asked as Sora, Donald, and Goofy chuckled as they remembered the man. "Be careful, keep it up and you might really start acting like him!"

"If that happens I want you to hit me in my face as hard as you can." Sora chuckled

"I'll remember that." Yuffie said with a laugh. Yuffie then tossed Sora a map as she pointed a thumb behind her.

**+ 1 Marketplace Map**

"Everyone's working on stuff over at Merlin's house, come on!" Yuffie said before running off, leaving the three behind.

"So what was _that?"_ Donald finally questioned with a smirk making Sora place his hands in pockets and begin walking with a look pure innocence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sora said unconvincingly making Goofy chuckle.

"Right." Goofy said sounding unconvinced as the three continued forward. The three barely made it out of the alley before they were suddenly jumped by heartless.

"I got it!" Donald shouted as he struck down a flying heartless with lightning while Goofy ran forward and shield bashed a shadow into oblivion while Sora burned two more down with a well-timed Firaga.

"Just like old times!" Donald called out making Sora nod.

**Dark Gauge: Full**

"Yup! You guys haven't lost a step!" Sora said with a grin before they all ran towards Merlin's house.

**-Merlin's House-**

Sora had barely opened the door when Yuffie suddenly leapt out of nowhere, startling him slightly as he forgot about how stealthy she was.

"Whoa!"

"Hehe, meet the Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Yuffie said with a smile as the three walked in.

"We missed you!" Aerith said with a smile as Sid turned around with a grin.

"Well, if you ain't in top shape!" Sid said with a smirk.

"I knew it." Leon smirked and Sora was tempted to do his Leon impersonation again but had a feeling Leon might not appreciate it as much as Yuffie.

Ah screw it.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Sora said coolly as he glanced to the side. Everyone, minus, Leon began laughing at the accurate depiction of their friend whom now glanced away with his cheeks tinged pink.

"Shut up." Leon muttered making them laugh harder at his expense. "Still, when everyone suddenly remembered you guys at the same time awhile back, I knew we'd see you soon." Leon said making Sora look at him with mock-anger.

"You forgot about us!?" Sora questioned as Donald and Goofy looked on in surprise. "You dick. Wait-that means you lied to my face! What happened to not forgetting each other?" Sora questioned making Leon roll his eyes.

"Fine we'll never forget each other, unless some obviously supernatural force changes our memories? That work for you?" Leon questioned making Sora smirk.

"Yup. On a serious note though, that means we need to add something else to our ever growing list of mysteries that we need to find out before saving everyone." Sora said as Jiminy hopped onto his shoulder. "You got that?"

"Just added it Sora." The cricket smiled before disappearing.

"So where were you guys this whole time?" Yuffie questioned curiously.

"We were sleepin' "Goofy answered making Sora nod.

"Best nap I've had in a while." Sora muttered as he stretched his arms.

"Where? In cold storage?" Sid questioned skeptically making Sora nod.

"Exactly." Sora said with a nod making the blonde man gape.

"Another thing, Hallow Bastion's got a problem, a big problem."

"Let me guess, Nobodies and Heartless?" Sora questioned curiously making Yuffie nod.

"That's right!" Yuffie said as she nodded her head.

"And being the only Keyblade wielder that you can reach, that automatically makes it my problem." Sora said making Leon nod with a smirk.

"You understand, let's cut to the chase. Sora, Donald, Goofy, we were hoping the three of you might give us a hand around here." Leon said as he walked towards them.

"Like we're going to say no." Sora chuckled making Leon laugh lightly.

"I forgot who I'm dealing with." Leon said making Sora dust off his shoulders.

"Yeah, we are pretty amazing." Sora said with mock-bravado. Leon shook his head at Sora's antics before walking towards the door. "Meet me at the bailey, there's something you need to see." Leon said before leaving and as soon as he left the room Merlin appeared in a poof of magic.

"Ah, I see I was right on time." Merlin said as he stroked his beard.

"Sora and his friends said they would help out!" Yuffie said making Merlin nod with a smile.

"Splendid. We'll count on you!" Merlin said making the trio nod before the old Wizard turned to Aerith. "Did you give them the cards, dear?"

"Oh!" Aerith said before approaching them and handing them three purple cards.

**+ 1 Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee Membership Card**

"Oh, nice!" Sora said as he saw his name on the back of the card before pocketing it.

"Cool, so should we head to the bailey now Sora?" Donald questioned curiously making Sora hum in thought before shaking his head.

"Wait here for a moment." Sora said before running over towards Yuffie whom was standing in the corner of the room.

"Oh, hey Sora! What's up?" Yuffie questioned curiously as the Keyblade wielder approached her.

"Hey Yuffie, look I'll get right to the point. Donald, Goofy, and I are about to head out on our biggest adventure yet and I was wondering if you might want to tag along?" Sora questioned making Yuffie blink in surprise before scratching the back of her head.

"Well, Sora I'd love to and it sounds like a once in a lifetime experience but they need me here to help out with the committee." Yuffie said sheepishly. "Sorry, but I don't think I can make it." Yuffie said apologetically with a sigh making Sora look down before nodding his head.

"It's cool, I understand." Sora said with a smile before turning around. "Shame though, that's a lot of munny we're going to have to figure out what to do with…"

"What?" Yuffie questioned suddenly making Sora glance back at her knowingly.

"Well it's just we tend to run into a lot of munny and treasure on these adventures. I mean they tend to take us through a lot of kingdoms to fight the heartless, kingdoms filled with vast amounts of treasures and grateful rulers." Sora said nonchalantly as he placed his hands in his pockets with a shrug. He made it one step before a hand gripped his shoulder tightly making him smirk.

"How much are we talking?"

"Oh not much just a few hundreds of thousands…each." Sora said with a shrug. "That's not counting all of the crystals and gems we encounter along the way. In fact, there _might _be a world of pirates that we can go to later, we can always stop buy and take their gold if we needs some quick cash. It's okay though, you're busy I understand-"

"Aerith, Sid! I'm going on an adventure! Don't wait up for me!" Yuffie shouted surprising her friends as she hooked an arm around Sora's. "Looks like they have things covered, and a portion of the funds can be donated here to help them." Yuffie grinned as she practically dragged Sora to the door. "Donald, Goofy! Let's go, the multi-verse won't save itself!" Yuffie called out as she dragged a smirking Sora away. Donald and Goofy glanced at each other before shrugging and following the two.

**Silver trophy unlocked: Now THAT's a party! (Recruit a Rogue to the group)**

**+800 Munny**

"Where the hell did this munny come from!?" Yuffie's voice could be heard shouting from outside. "It just appeared in my pockets, oh my God I love you guys!"

"That girl…" Sid said before shaking his head as Aerith giggled. "Can't she settle down for just a moment?"

"She's an adventurer Sid, I think hanging around Sora and his friends is just what she needs. Besides I have a feeling they are going to need all the help they can get." Aerith said making the man sigh.

**-Outside-**

"Whoa!" Yuffie yelped as they were suddenly ambushed by heartless.

"I got it!" Donald shouted as he burned down a heartless as Goofy spun rapidly, knocking two down with his shield. Getting over her surprise, Yuffie back flipped and released her trusty shuriken towards three shadows with a powerful throw. The shadows could do nothing as the bladed weapon tore through them. Sora was going to take out the remaining heartless when they were all suddenly shot down. Sora blinked in confusion as a man wearing a skin-tight red & black costume appear before him in a red flash.

"What the…"Sora muttered obviously alarmed as he had no idea who was standing before him.

"Bout time I got some screen time! Let's do this!" Deapdool shouted as he pressed a button on his belt that created a large barrier around him, Sora, and Yuffie. Donald and Goofy attacked the barrier but nothing they could do could penetrate it. Yuffie and Sora instantly tensed and prepared for combat

"Who are you?" Sora questioned as Yuffie stood next to him perplexed.

"Just your friendly neighborhood Mid-boss!" Deadpool laughed. "And I'm here to test your synergy! Now let's do this!" Deadpool said as he charged forward with his Katanas drawn. "Come on ninja girl!"

**BGM: Deadpool Theme- Marvel vs. Capcom OST**

"Yuffie!" Sora shouted as he watched the insane man teleport behind Yuffie with the intent to kill.

_***SHING!***_

"Aww!" Deadpool whined as his target disappeared. Above him Yuffie appeared with a cold look in her eyes as she pulled off her trusty Shuriken and threw it down with enough force to make Tifa proud.

_***SHING!***_

"Whoa!" Deadpool said as he barely stopped himself from being beheaded as he dove forward and sheathed his right blade before pulling out a magnum and aiming at Sora.

_***Bang!***_

_***Bang!***_

_***Bang!***_

_***Bang!***_

Sora's keyblade didn't decide to stick with him for no reason though and Sora instantly began to knock the bullets back to Deadpool.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch damn it! How the hell is your reaction time that good?" Deadpool questioned as each of the bullets slammed into him making him drop his weapons just as Yuffie landed in a crouch. Both teammates stared at each other as they crouched on opposite sides of the merc.

**[Reaction!]: Hassou Tobi**

The two dashed towards each other at speeds making them invisible to the naked eye leaving nothing but a single large crimson slash mark on the ground that extended from Sora's former position to Yuffie's with Deadpool in the middle. Three more slash marks appeared rotating clockwise as Deadpool shouted in pain. Yuffie and Sora appeared in the air as eight deep slash marks appeared over the man's body

**[Reaction!]: Shinobi's Passion**

Yuffie released sixed small bombs surrounding Deadpool as Sora descend with his key blade raised high.

"**Firaga!" **Sora shouted as flames sprung from his weapon and into the bombs, increasing their explosive power.

***KABOOOOM!***

Deadpool was launched into the sky from the massive explosion towards Yuffie whom grabbed her shuriken as Sora cocked his weapon back.

**[Reaction!]: Ice Breaker!**

Launching bot of their weapons towards each other, Deadpool was caught in the crossfire as both weapons slammed into him. Both Sora and Yuffie caught each other's weapons and threw them back to each other, once again hitting Deadpool. Yuffie landed next to Sora after they both caught their respective weapons and they both bumped each other's fists with a grin.

"Insane!" Sora cheered as he felt a connection forge with Yuffie.

**Silver Trophy unlocked: Shinobi Synergy**

**+750 Munny**

**Swift Form: Unlocked**

"I know right? That was right off the top of our heads!" Yuffie gushed as they fist bumped before a completely healed Deadpool flipped to his feet, instantly putting them back on the defensive.

"Okay no more mister nice guy!" Deadpool shouted making Sora narrow his eyes as he watched the strange man's HP bar rapidly refill to the point that all the damage they had done simply vanished.

"Hey Yuffie, I'm going to try something…just trust me okay." Yuffie was curious and nodded her head.

"Alright let's do this, _**Swift Form!"**_

"Whoa!" Yuffie yelped as she felt her body turn into a ball of energy and slam into Sora.

_***CRASH!***_

"Oh this is some bullshit!" Deadpool shouted as he shielded his eyes from the bright flash of light. When the light died down Donald and Goofy looked on in amazement at Sora's new transformation. Before leaving Yen Sid's casted, Sora and Goofy had tested out Valor form amazing them with his new found strength. They were curious to see what, exactly, this new combination did for him.

"Interesting." Sora said as he looked at his clothes which now had a dark gray and black theme. In this form his hood was up and clenched tightly in a reverse grip in his right hand was his keyblade which now bore the two become one keychain. _"My body feels so light, but I don't think I can take as much damage as before."_

_["What the hell!? What's going on-wait-Sora are you inside me!?"] _Yuffie asked incredulously as she tried to adjust to the feeling of becoming clothing.

"_Oh hey Yuffie, yeah kind of late but I can sort of do this." _Sora thought sheepishly as he kept his eyes trained on the merc.

_["Couldn't you have at least gotten me dinner first?"] _Yuffie questioned with mock sadness making Sora roll his eyes as his cheeks reddened slightly.

"_Oh haha, very funny."_

"I thought it was fucking hilarious." Deadpool piped making Sora blink owlishly as his face conveyed 'What the Fuck' perfectly.

"How-"

"I read the lines above us." Deadpool said with a shrug before aiming his gun at Sora suddenly and pulling the trigger.

_***KABLAM!***_

Time seemed to slow as the bullet entered Sora's forehead and existed through the back of his skull. Deadpool almost thought he killed the kid before realizing that there was no blood just as Sora's image began to fade away.

_***SCHTICK***_

"Ouch!" Deadpool shouted as a keyblade ripped through his chest as Sora stood behind him with narrowed eyes. "After-images? Really I have to deal with this shit again? You're almost as bad as _him._" Deadpool complained before suddenly stabbing behind himself with one of his katanas only to stab through another after-image.

_***SHING!***_

Deadpool leapt to the side just in time to avoid getting decapitated, but unfortunately for him he lost his right arm which was holding his blade in the process.

"Damn it kid, I just ordered the spice channel, I needed that arm!" Deadpool roared indignantly as Sora landed in a crouch. "You know for a hero of light, you fight hella dirty. What hero goes for the kill as much as you do?"

"It's improvising!" Sora snapped not believing his opponent was actually calling him out on fighting dirty.

"My ass!" Deadpool shouted angrily as he raised his gun only to find his left arm cut off as well. "Oh fuck you!"

"Besides, too much is at stake for me play nice with my enemies, I'm at enough of a disadvantage as it is!" Sora said from behind Deadpool before he leapt up and round-house kicked the merc away. Gripping his weapon tightly, it exploded with magic encasing it a large blue four pointed shuriken-shaped construct. _**"Avenger!" **_Sora shouted as he slung the weapon at the merc's back

_***SHING!***_

**BGM: END**

"I don't get paid enough for this." Deadpool muttered as he was cut in half by the large weapon separating his legs form his torso.

**Bronze Trophy unlocked: The Mid-boss with a mouth part 1 (Defeat Deadpool for the first time)**

**+1 red cloth**

_["How is he still alive?"]_

"_He heals rapidly, it's the main reason I was so brutal with him something told me he wouldn't go down easily so I caught him off guard by going for the kill." _Sora replied as he walked away from the insane man whom was shouting something about his video-game being better. "Alright guys…" Sora began as the barrier shattered. "Let's go meet up with Leon!"

_["Hey! Am I stuck like this!?"] _Yuffie asked incredulously.

**-Later: The Bailey-**

Leon turned around when he heard footsteps and rose an eye brow when he saw Sora's new clothes. He was going to say something when the teen was suddenly engulfed in light before Yuffie somehow stumbled out from the boy's body.

"Well that was a thing." Yuffie said awkwardly making Leon open his mouth before pausing.

"I don't even want to know." Leon muttered as he shook his head and turned the opening that gave a view of a castle while Sora walked next to him.

"So I'm guessing that and the nobodies, you need help with?" Sora questioned making Leon nod.

"Exactly."

"Well to be honest, the Nobodies are the biggest threat at the moment. The heartless are being rounded up by a guy named Pete, but he's pretty much irrelevant for now." Sora informed Leon making him nod.

"I see." Leon muttered.

"Don't forget the organization XIII guys in charge of the nobodies!" Goofy said making Sora grit his teeth as he knew what was coming next. He had to clench his right fist tightly to stop the darkness from leaking out.

"_Not yet, I need to test something out." _Sora thought to himself as he forced the darkness back into his heart.

_**[You called?]**_

A voice questioned making everyone but Sora glance around frantically. Sora narrowed his eyes as he dashed out of the corridor.

_**[You're doing well]**_

"Aw, thanks!" Sora said with mock happiness.

_**[Hmph, this calls for a celebrat-]**_

"Sorry, you guys lost your only female member it'd be a sausage fest." Sora piped up silencing the voice. It was then Sora decided that being from the future was freaking amazing, he could screw with these guys as much as he wanted. Sora nearly laughed as the Nobodies began to appear. Sora pulled out his Kingdom Key while Donald and Goofy ran off to take care of another group of Nobodies.

"So what's the plan?" Yuffie questioned as she leapt up and threw some small shuriken at the Nobodies.

"You see these Nobodies?"

"Yeah?"

"Destroy them all." Sora as he dashed forward slipped around and in between a few dusks with some well-timed reversals before destroying them.

"Sounds easy enough." Yuffie muttered as she slung her giant star threw two dusks. The shuriken began to return to her, destroying two more dusks before she caught it. "Wanna wear me again?"

"What happened to dinner?" Sora mocked making her sputter as he choke slammed a dusk into a second one before stabbing through them both with his keyblade.

"Touché." Yuffie muttered to herself as she leapt back and tossed two shuriken into two more dusks. "You know what I meant!"

"Teenagers." Leon muttered as he cut down the last of the Dusks just as a group of Samurai nobodies filled the corridor.

"I can't use that whenever I want, unfortunately, I have to build up power in order to use a drive form-power I used up already." Sora said as he stepped back to avoid being impaled by one of the nobody's blades. Swinging his keyblade towards a samurai he narrowed his eyes when the nobody parried his attack, forcing them both to hop back from each other.

**[Reaction!]: Duel Stance**

Time seemed to freeze as both Sora and the nobody took their stances, their surroundings had darkened as everything went silent while white petals fell from the sky.

**[Reaction!]: The End!**

Time resumed as Sora suddenly appeared by the Samurai with his eyes closed. Slowly he opened them as that samurai along with four more fell apart with razor sharp gashes through their chests.

**Bronze Trophy Unlocked: Battousai (Take out three or more samurai with The End)**

**+100 munny **

"What the hell was that!?" Yuffie questioned in alarm as she watched some random petals fade into nothing. Suddenly, the ninja ducked under two blades and pulled out a pair of kunai from her pockets before jamming them through the nobodies' heads. "How does that thing even cut!? A pillow is sharper than it!"

"Magic!" Sora chuckled. "It's not the shape of your sword that matters, it's how you use it."

"Something tells me you've had practice with that speech." Yuffie chuckled as she flipped high into the air and threw her large shuriken at a group of incoming dusks. Sora stood still and blinked owlishly before her words hit him.

"Oh screw you!"

"Haha!" Yuffie laughed as Leon tore through three more dusks. "No thank you, I'm of the belief that sword shape matters."

"You know when I was your age-"

"No one asked you, old-timer." Sora said as he sent a blast of fire at the last dusk while Leon sputtered indignantly.

"O-old!"

"Anyone who starts off a sentence with 'when I was your age' is automatically old." Sora deadpanned as Yuffie landed behind him.

"He has a point Leon. You kind of give off a fifty year old war veteran vibe." Yuffie pointed out making Sora nod as he snapped his fingers.

"That's what it is! Plus your pants are so high up, you have on like what? Four belts?" Sora questioned after counting how many belts the man had around his waist while Yuffie held her sides as she laughed.

"Oh my God I never thought about that!"

"I hate you both." Leon muttered as he brushed passed the teens.

"I bask in your hatred." Sora said good-naturedly.

"Aww don't be like that Leon!" Yuffie called out as they followed the man outside of the bailey.

_**[The keyblade…a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more…capable hands…]**_

"My blade is going nowhere near your _capable_ hands sir, my parents warned me about people like you." Sora said with a look of disgust crossing his face as the Organization Thirteen members appeared on a nearby roof. He could barely spot it, but the way Xemnas was clenching his hands told him he had gotten on the Nobody's nerves.

"Organization XIII!" Goofy shouted as he ran towards Sora with Donald.

"Now are you going to stand up there and preach, or will you come down and fight?" Sora questioned as the cloaked members of Organization XIII chuckled. There laughter made anger course through his veins and the burning in his eyes told him his eyes must have been flashing yellow. "Yuffie, stand back." Sora whispered quietly making the ninja blink before stepping away from Sora.

"You? Challenge us boy-"

"Aw, that's adorable…" Sora began interrupting Xemnas in the process. "You think you're a threat!"

**BGM: Song of the Ancients (fate) - NieR OST**

**[Dark Reaction!]: Dark Hand!**

Sora's eyes burned gold as six pitch black hands made of pure darkness sprung up from Sora's shadow and extended far above his body where they merged into a colossal pitch black hand that looked as though it could grab all six members at the same time.

"_**Tell me, is this hand capable enough!?" **_ Sora shouted shocking everyone as the hand slammed into the roof and into Xemnas forcing the other members to scatter as the hand clenched Xemnas tightly. With a roar, Sora commanded the large hand to slam the Nobody into the ground with enough force to send his companions sliding back from the shockwave. The other Organization XIII members disappeared as Sora ran towards the downed Xemnas while Oblivion and Oathkeeper appeared in his hands.

"Sora!" Donald shouted as he and the others tried to help Sora only to be stopped by a group of Dusks and Samurais.

***BZZZ***

"You are trying my patience!" Xemnas shouted as he ran toward Sora, the wind blowing his hood off as he held his sabers tightly in his hands.

"Like I care!" Sora shouted as the two began clashing their weapons. _"Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Xion, Naminé…" _Sora's strikes got stronger each name he thought of. Ducking under an overhead slash, Sora flipped back and kicked Xemnas in his chin-sending him flying into the air. Landing on his feet, Sora leapt up after the man causing them to do battle in mid-air. As they slashed at each other, Sora gritted his teeth as Xemnas slammed his saber into his side.

**Dark Gauge: 27%**

Sora narrowed his eyes as he slammed Oblivion into Xemnas' side as well, forcing the Nobody away from him.

**Dark Gauge: 33%**

"_So just attacking or getting hit fills it up as well." _Sora realized as he dashed towards Xemnas, desperate to keep the fight up to prevent any of his companions from jumping in. They just weren't strong enough yet to face Xemnas. It was then he realized that he was so blinded by his need for revenge, he inadvertently placed his friends in danger. _"Damn it, I was too impatient and let my anger get the better of me." _Sora realized as stabbed his blade at Xemnas whom dodged at the last moment causing his Keyblade to stab into the wall. Ripping his keyblade free, Sora took aim with Oathkeeper.

"_**THUNDAGA!"**_

***KRACKA-BOOOOOM!***

Xemnas gritted his teeth as the spell hit him but managed to duck just in time to avoid Oblivion which had been thrown by a charging Sora. Flipping over Sora, Xemnas spun around and grabbed Sora by the back of his neck and slammed him into the ground before ruthlessly beating him with his crimson sabers. Sora didn't even put up a fight as the attacks slammed into him.

"You've grown arrogant boy! Maybe I should remove your companions so you can learn your place. You cannot defeat me, nothing is eternal!" Xemnas shouted making Sora smirk as he spit some blood into Xemnas' eyes making the man stumble back. Sora's vision blurred as he raised his right hand weakly.

**Dark Gauge: Full!**

**[Dark Reaction!]: Dark Drain!**

Xemnas gasped as pitch black spikes erupted from Sora's hand and pierced his chest. He felt his power fade as Sora stood up slowly while his wounds healed before Xemnas' very eyes.

"_**When you return to Xehanort's body, remember this feeling of fear. Right now you and your followers are nothing but pawns in a larger game between him and me." **_A golden eyed Sora declared as the spikes dissipated before Oblivion appeared in his right hand while Oathkeeper appeared in his left.

"Gnh." Xemnas grunted fell to his knees while Sora raised both blades before bringing them down quickly, but before they could connect, Xemnas was pulled away by Axel who had just appeared seconds prior. Blinded with anger, Sora swung his keyblades towards Axel without any hesitation only for the attacks to be blocked by Axel's own weapons.

"Now, now, can't have you killing the leader just yet." Axel chuckled as Xemnas used that moment to disappear through a corridor of darkness. "Oh, I like that look in your eye, he gave me the same look minus the yellow bit. Gotta admit, you're edgier than I expected. Are you sure _he's_ your Nobody? "

"_**You'll find out when this keyblade does something that should have been done a long time ago!" **_Sora shouted as attempted to decapitate Axel whom barely managed to hop back in time.

"Well, I see I'm done here." Axel said with narrowed eyes as a corridor appeared behind him. "Hey, when it's time for that keyblade to do 'what should have been done a long time ago', just do me a favor and look me in the eye when you do it." Axel said with a frown making Sora tilt his head.

"_**Should I add a smile?" **_Sora questioned curiously making Axel grit his teeth before vanishing. Suddenly the yellow faded from Sora's eyes leaving him feeling so fatigued that he fell to his knees and held his head in pain while his keyblades vanished.

"Sora!" Goofy called out as the group finished the last of the Nobodies before running towards the downed teen. However before they could get too close, Sora's membership card floated free from his pocket and began to shine in a bright golden light. Shaking his head, Sora stood up and summoned his Kingdom key as a golden crown shaped pattern appeared beneath his feet. Sora narrowed his eyes while his keyblade shone with power.

_***FLASH!***_

The crown pattern exploded with light as Sora held the keyblade tightly with both hands as the card exploded sending Sora into another dimension made purely of golden clouds. Suddenly the card transformed into a keyhole shaped pattern that rested in the sky. Before he could activate the gate, however, a voice stopped him.

"_**Wait a moment King." **_A voice called out making Sora blink as he turned to find a familiar blonde approaching him.

"K.H.!?" Sora said in surprise making the woman pause as she blinked owlishly.

"_**K.H.?"**_

"Well I can't just call you Kingdom Hearts all the time can I?" Sora questioned making the woman shake her head with a small smile.

"_**If that is what you wish. These dimensions and your dreams are the only places I can reach you, for I cannot manifest myself in the real world until you find me. Now we need to speak before you damage your heart further." **_The woman said with a frown making Sora frown in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Sora questioned making the woman sigh as she placed a finger on his chest, sending a surge of warmth though him in the process, causing a small feeling of anger to leave his heart.

"_**King, you need to learn the difference between controlling your darkness and being consumed by it before it's too late." **_K.H. said seriously. _**"The first time you utilized your Dark reactions in this time-line you were controlling your darkness, but what you did against that Nobody was pitiful."**_

"What?" Sora questioned in confusion.

"_**Your need for revenge and your pride put your allies at risk. They are not as strong as they were in your timeline, Xemnas would have laid waste to them and you know it."**_

"I know, I know, I didn't get a chance to beat myself up over that yet but believe me I realized that earlier." Sora muttered as he glanced down, only to find his chin forced up with a delicate finger.

"_**That is not all. Those Nobodies needed you alive, and you caught him off guard, those are the only reasons you survived. If those others had joined their leader you would have fallen right then and there." **_K.H. said with a frown making him pale slightly. _**"You are brash, impulsive, foolish, and will get everyone killed again if you don't change quickly…**_" K.H. muttered before releasing Sora with a sigh. _**"But you are learning, I forget how young you truly are. Now listen well I have things to tell you before you leave this world."**_

"I'm listening." Sora said in determination after that much needed reality-check.

"_**Your Dark reactions, as you may have guessed, adapt to be whatever you need most when you use them. They are so convenient that it is easy to lose your heart. When using them clear your mind, you cannot have any negative emotions running through you when you use them or you will expose your heart to the encroaching effects of darkness. Understood?"**_

"Yeah, got it."

"_**The next matter, as you will see when you leave here on your ship you, is that you have unlocked the first world that houses a Queen of Twilight-Arendelle. Do not go there just yet."**_

"What? Why?" Sora asked in confusion.

"_**You've added a new member to your group which is perfect, but your bond is not as strong as it needs to be to help you capture this Queen. If you want to begin the Queen hunt, you need three people who are willing to die for you, not just two, that's how hard collecting their hearts will be." **_K.H. said seriously.

"So how do I strengthen the bond?"

"_**Go to some other worlds first, explore, save people and over time she will truly accept you as a companion worth dying for. You are warned, these Queens will become available to you in order of difficulty. The first one will be incredibly hard for you to capture and the future one's are twice as hard to get as the previous one." **_K.H. said making Sora pale. _**"They will force you to use your brain even more than your brawn, a task that may seem impossible for you now." **_ K.H. said with a small smirk.

"Hey! I'm not stupid!"

"_**Of course not, my King." **_K.H. said patronizingly making Sora groan. _**"This task while hard, is nothing you can't accomplish. Why? Because you are my King, I chose you for a reason. You may not always succeed but when it matters most you overcome and that's what matters the most, succeeding when you need to."**_

"So wait a second, are you sure it's going to be as hard as you are saying? I mean Maleficent is not the first one which means she's harder to get than whoever is at the Arendelle place and I beat her when I was fourteen." Sora said with a frown making K.H. raise an eyebrow.

"_**She was out of her prime, her body weakened by the encroaching effects of her own powers, and eighty percent of her strength was stolen from her. To steal her heart you need to face her at full power and she's number seven, as in the last one. Add all of that combined with the fact she controls fate itself at full power and has a grudge against you." **_K.H. deadpanned making Sora pale. "_**Exactly."**_

"R-Right, so work my way up it is then." Sora said with a nod making her smile. "Was that it?"

"_**No, one last warning…I need to warn you about me." **_K.H. said suddenly making Sora frown in confusion. _**"I've seen countless keyblade wielders die because of me. My power and knowledge nearly make any Keyblade wielder want me for themselves. Sora, I am warning you now…my power is almost guaranteed to seduce you like it did Xehanort despite you not being a true master. Eventually you'll find yourself walking down the same path he did despite your noble cause."**_

"No way, I'll never be like him." Sora denied vehemently making her hum in thought.

"_**Remember those words when you are fighting your closest comrades when they try to stop you from doing what you believe is right. Hindsight is a cruel mistress, King. Xehanort killed your loved ones, but when you pursue me actively it is very easy for them to fall by your hands this time around." **_K.H. said seriously.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sora questioned making her chuckle darkly as she shifted into her dark form and cupped his face.

"_**Because you've already been seduced, you've given me your heart without even realizing it. The ONLY thing that separates you from Xehanort in my eyes is that I actually want you seduced. Rise or fall, hero or butcher, savior or traitor, these titles mean nothing to me for at the end of the day I just want you. Your heart is my single most precious treasure and I refuse to let you tarnish it even a little bit." **_K.H. said darkly making Sora pale.

"You-"

"_**Understand yet? You're mine. The second you set foot within me you forfeited everything you were to become something greater. You've surpassed every Keyblade wielder in history just by being in my mere presence. You're a fluke turned God. The day you understand the weight of your existence will be the day you lock yourself away within me forever." **_K.H. said before returning her light form and kissing him on his cheek. _**"Do be a dear and try not to make too much of a mess of this multi-verse." **_K.H. said before vanishing into thin air leaving a stunned Sora behind who was beginning to see just what he had gotten himself in to.

Sora hated her words, he hated…how they began to sound truer and truer the more he thought of them. Deep down he knew just about everyone he knew would try to stop him if he declared he was going to take Kingdom Hearts for himself. He knew that they just wouldn't understand that it would be better in his hands than Xehanort's or whomever next tried to take it for themselves. Kingdom Hearts _needed _a King, he realized that now…but how far was he willing to go to sit on that throne-and when he did, would he still be himself?

Something worse?

Or something far greater than he could comprehend?

It was with these disturbing thoughts that he activated the Keyhole and returned to the normal dimension.

"Hey Sora? Are you okay? You look kind of pale." Yuffie asked with a frown gaining Sora's attention. "You're not going to keel over on us before the adventure can start are you?"

"I'm fine." Sora lied with a fake smile and his stomach dropped at how easy it had become. "Leon, we're needed at other worlds right now. I will return to help, but there are other things we just have to do."

"I understand, those Organization XIII guys look kind of tough so be careful out there." Leon said making him nod.

"See you soon." Sora said as he turned away.

"You take care of yourself too, Yuffie." Leon called out making the ninja wave at him with a smile.

"You got it!" Yuffie said as she followed Sora. After a moment she frowned when she realized the keyblade wielder was brooding, it was obvious something had happened that completely messed with his head, but she had no idea what. By the looks on Donald and Goofy's faces she could tell they noticed as well but had no idea how to bring it up. With a shrug she tapped Sora's on the shoulder gaining his attention.

"Yes Yuffie-"

_***BAM!***_

"Ouch! What the hell!?" Sora shouted as he held his now bleeding nose as Yuffie laughed.

"You said if you ever started acting like Leon to punch you. Whatever it is, you're thinking too much and that's not you. You don't think, you _do _and sure it might not always work out but since we're all alive I guess it works out when it needs to!" Yuffie said as she stuck her tongue out while Sora looked at her in shock. His shoulders shook and suddenly he couldn't help but start laughing. This woman had no idea what was bothering him and somehow still managed to say the right thing.

"You know what? You're right!" Sora laughed even as his face hurt. "Screw it, I'll worry about the future when it gets here, all that matters now is the present!"

"Well that is the greatest gift of all, kind of the reason they call it the present." Yuffie giggled making Sora shake his head with a smile.

"Come on guys, let's see where this journey takes us!" Sora said with a fist pump making his companions grin. As long as he focused on the present and made sure his priorities were constantly in check, he'd prove to Kingdom Hearts that he could sit on the thrown without becoming the next Xehanort.

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter: Land of Dragons**

**People have demanded a harem list and the identity of the queens so here you go, BTW if you got all seven before this you've earned 5 X7 dollars!**

**Non-Queens: Yuffie, Kairi, MAYBE Ariel**

**Queens: Elsa, Madelyn Pryor, Ahsoka, Midna (She's a videogame character and Litwak's arcade is not limited to Square Enix/Disney-I saw my chance and took it), Demona, Ravenna, Maleficent**

**List is not permanent and can change at any time.**

**Forty four reviews…holy shit, I actually forgot how popular this fandom was. You know after reading them I was getting the sense that K.H had no good fanfics or something because people acted like I was some sort of godsend. Curiosity peaked, I decided to check the fandom out…**

…

**Three hours later and 150 slash fics later it began to dawn on me that there were a severe lack of quality fics out there. I have NOTHING against slash, it's a preference for many and I respect that…that said I do have something against bad literature and it's disturbing how terrible these archives are.**

**Let me explain.**

**There are about 70K stories in total of KH on this site.**

**Of those only 11.6K actually go passed 10K words**

**Of those 4.6K are complete this is actually pretty proportionate so I was pleased to see that**

**However out of those very few actually deal with the plot of Kingdom Hearts and many of those are cringe worthy.**

**My point?**

**There is a lack of good stories in this large fandom and I realize I probably should have written this sooner…better late than never, right? So this is something I want your help with. Recommend me some K.H. stories and I will put a review on them at the end of these chapters so I can help you all find good things to read in this fandom! This is something we can all benefit from!**

**Alright Time for the reviews, but before we begin let's get some things out of the way. For the newcomers let me explain the rules! Those with accounts, you can skip this since I'll always respond to your reviews. Those without accounts AT LEAST make up a fake pen-name so I can tell you all apart, if you do this I will respond but only once per topic.**

**Why?**

**Because people always ask questions which I can easily answer in a PM, however if you are using a guest account then I would need to upload a chapter before I can answer your questions and I refuse to do something as time-consuming as that.**

**Now those who have guest accounts and actually keep the name 'guest' well you're just out of luck**

**Reviews:**

**Dei: Yeah, I've been getting better at that, the thing is I bend canon and try to make great stories with purely the source material, this can cause me to reach at some pretty obscure things in order to progress the plot. Midna is an example of me really reaching out there, using Litwak's arcade (Wreck it Ralph) allows the use of video game characters not owned by Disney/Square Enix, I saw an opportunity and went for it. **

**Ravenna got the Maleficent treatment, in the first chapter it said some worlds were 'remixed' thanks to Sora and her world is one of them causing her to be transformed into her more modern counterpart.**

**Crimsonninja117: Thanks!**

**ShadowBloodedge9396: Yup I'm going for a similar feel though this might have slightly more humor (Deadpool: And thanks I totally kicked his ass, no stopping the DP!) Get the fuck out my review, anyway it will tie-in easily when the time comes.**

**Ian Garnett: How about a remixed Be a man montage to help with stunted puberty? That crazy enough?**

**Maso250: Oh no, while it will be easy at the beginning, this will become his hardest journey he will barely escape with his life a few times.**

**LadosKurayami: Hope I don't disappoint!**

**Drake-dragon-101: It is but seeing how I couldn't really change the names of the fairies, I kept his name the same as well –shrugs-**

**Scrap333: Oh no seeing how my Spidey fic took place in canon marvel, a cross over in this story will end up in my version of Eart-616 post tournament.**

**Angel Arcano92: Here's what happened next! :D**

**BalanceM88: -Tears- someone who understands, the writer's block is so real with that ME story but it will be done!...Eventually!...I promise! Don't worry if you like any of my other stories you'll like this, just remember to expect the unexpected.**

**Darkerdeepdown: Hell yeah! Glad to see you back!**

**T-Biggz: Glad to see you're back, get ready for more of my insanity! You lost me with the Fate thing though, I don't even have a fate story written O_o**

**Pinoak: End of the year, finals, but I finally got a chance to do what I love! Glad to be back!**

**The Anime Sage: Hope you find as much joy in this story as you did it's predecessor!**

**Desuka Kira: Well as you can tell the leash has been lost, imp = Midna going to exploit the hell out of Litwak's arcade since it gives access to non-Square Enix/ Disney characters**

**Mikefoxcernao: Yes…Yes it shall, I have no idea what you read so far but they can all be read alone-this included- Spidey's LIAG is probably my best work though it's a story that I evolved alongside and the quality gets better the farther in you get. Great for even the barely knowledgeable of Marvel.**

**Abyssal Angel: Almost did add them but I looked over my works and realized more people actually preferred the non-cheat fics since they added a bit more depth to the story and actually provided a since of danger for the hero.**

**Loopsey: Well the last in the main series, there will be plenty of side stories for other worlds down the road. Waiting till current arc ends, the demon arc really made me glad I stopped before reaching Deloria since it's changing everything. **

**Clouffier1986: My only problem with Sora was that he was way to bright and happy despite his experiences, KH3 Sora looks like he's a bit more mature, you can kind of tell by the way he carries himself. Its time he acted his age IMO.**

**KaijuSentai: I hope so!**

**Great Wolf Sif: Bro if you even knew what I had in store for Star Wars Franchise. Ahsoka is going to get some Talon level character development.**

**John Doe: -Evil laugh- Also just finished finals, so I feel your pain lol**

**Reishin Amara: Lol The Boss tends to mindfuck people**

**FateBurn: Thanks and here's the first chapter, enjoy!**

**Code R.R: Glad you like them, but that's only the tip of the ice-burg.**

**AJ Lexie: Lol Lexie don't change, the fact you steal read my insanity means a lot XD**

**Duskrider: Thanks, this is going to be a Sora that's going to be stuck between light and dark.**

**CyberDragonEX: Caught that bit did you? See the thing is this is a game where they have blatantly told you to 'press the X button' to do something in actual dialogue, disturbing right? The way I see it Sora's scan abilities allow him to see things the same way we do as the players. SO why he might not think of it as a 'game' there is no real difference.**

**Remzal Von Enili: Dat Unicorn though, it had me crapping rainbows for a week.**

**Shadowman64100: This time it's Rewrite's show, he hasn't made his appearance…yet.**

**Crazycarl364: These are all facts, hey to you too and bro as you read earlier at the end of this chapter (Unless you skipped it XD) I know where you're coming from…this fandom's archive is slightly depressing.**

**Dopplerdee: -Flails-**

**Serialkeller: Its Midna, yeah I reached hard as hell for that one but technically I did not break canon given the nature of Wreck it Ralph –shrugs- **

**Pensuka: -Gives you what happens next-**

**Some Powerfull Random Guy: Dreams do come true! (Deadpool: I'm back bitches, the greatest motherfucking mid-boss of all time!) GTFO DP! Anyway thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

**ShepardisaBOSS: Thanks! (Deadpool: That's right praise me! Realest mother fucker ever!) DO I need to get Spidey in this fic? (Deadpool: Oh fuck you…you're kidding...r-right?)**

**Edboy 4926: Added a list at the end of the chappy.**

**Le Chasseur: Kairi, of course she's his MJ she has to be in there! Though given the events of the story, like MJ, it'll be awhile before she's actually with him.**

**Shunshinking: Here's an update!**

**Z2010Deadmeat: Bruh. Everywhere, all aboard the hype train!**

**Killako: (Deapool: I HAVE RETURNED!) Yes and got your ass kicked. (Deadpool: Still returned!)**

**Edelta88: It was only a matter of time –Evil laugh-**

**Read and Review!**

**~RebukeX7**


	3. UpdateRecommendation

**Yoooooooooo Quick update**

**Before you ask the next update is like 5000 words in so far and coming along well.**

**The next chapter should be up in not too long but I wanted to give you all a quick heads up about some possible changes.**

**I **_**may **_**be switching sites soon and let me explain why in a segment I like to call "A day in the life of a FF author." The following is a hilarious conversation that came up one day between me and a **_**lovely **_**fan.**

**Doom Marine 54: Stop stealing other peoples jokes.**

**Me: (what?) Which Joke did I steal?**

**Doom Marine 54: Pretty much all of your humor is stolen you unoriginal hack**

**Me: Really? Huh I normally tell people when a joke isn't mine. I apologize if I missed any. Please tell me where the copied jokes are so I can rectify it. Please note that if it was a joke that is widely known, then that was more than likely the point.**

Thank you for bringing this to my attention!

**Doom Marine 54: You know which jokes you stole don't try to play innocent.**

**Me: (Huh, did I get wasted one night and now have an angry one-night stand harassing me!? No I'm not Deadpool and I don't drink…huh) I really don't, and I'm not playing innocent tell me one joke at least, any amount helps!**

**Doom Marine 54: You know which jokes you stole. Stop being an ass and just give credit to the original creators of those jokes.**

**Me:****Which I will do without hesitation if you would kindly inform me which ones seeing as I have given credit for many of the jokes. In fact I could probably give you an example or two of me giving credit where you fail to provide one.**

This entire thread has been, to put it bluntly, hilarious my friends and I have gotten quite a few laughs at your terrible attempt at trolling.

It makes me feel so much better knowing my life is nowhere near as pathetic as yours must be if this is the only thing you can think to do in your free time. All in all I want to thank you for existing after all as the comedian Kat William says (see how I have credit?) "If you don't have a hater, you're doing something wrong."

To think I have someone who goes out of their way in a vain attempt to irritate me brings me nothing but pure unadulterated joy.

**-Blocks because I don't want him to die of fangasming too hard since he's such a devote follower, I mean one can only be in my presence for so long before dying of a superboner-**

**Deadpool: Really Rebuke? Really?**

**Anyway continuing this little tale**

**Doom Marine 54: -Guest reviews me because you know, I'm fucking amazing and he just has to speak to me because I am a literary God- Right well you're a dick and I'm reporting your ass for plagiarism.**

**Deadpool: You know, I googled this guy…he's gotta have like no friends he flames everyone it seems lol despite the fact he can't write at all.**

**Me: -Dies of laughter-**

**Still while it's obvious I won't be taken down by this lovely person, I also remember that FF purge a year or so back and realize there maybe a very small chance this gets taken down. Now, I want you to know that I have all my stories on a flashdrive so I can re-up everything provided I get a spare site to work with, you cause-emergencies.**

**Further business, I remembered nothing about the Land of Dragons level, so because I care about you guys-and because it was on sale- I am replaying KH 2.5 HD remix so the next chapter should be up in a few days give or take.**

**So while you wait here's something to spend your time on. May I present to you the first ever KH fic review! I'll call this segment Rebuke's corner, this will be at the end of all my chapters when I review a KH fic.**

**Sadly it looks like I'm going to have to adopt my old Spidey policy again since people love me so much that my gloryness could cause them physical harm. This means, once again, all guest reviews are to be deleted good or bad I honestly won't look at them. I have people for that as well so don't think I'm actually going to glance at them before they're gone.**

**Everyone else if you have an account good or bad bring them on! If you can write a five paragraph review as a guest you can make a half-assed account in less time.**

**-Rebuke's corner-**

**Today we will take a look at SealedUnsealed by Dimitian. **

**Summary: When DiZ attempts to send Roxas to the digital Twilight Town, Roxas summons the last bit of fight within himself to open a dark portal, causing the machine to malfunction and send him to the conflicted world of the X-Men**

**Worlds: Kingdom Hearts/ X-men evolution**

**Pairings: Roxas/X-23**

**Pacing: Not gonna lie, this has a slow start and you'll need to be patient for when it kicks off, but when it does kick off boy are you in for an interesting ride.**

**Characters: The cast is actually in character for the most part, there is a small amount of OC's-wait stop, listen! However they are integrated in the story so well that I actually had to google to make sure they were OC/or not.**

**Plot: We get a generic amnesia story as expected with many crossovers but it is still written with care, it's one of the better ones. When the story finally kicks off, Roxas stands his ground brilliantly…much to a certain feral teen's ire. Good action, nice paced romance, humor you'll enjoy it.**

**Final verdict?**

**Three and a half keyblades out of five.**

**Read it when you get the chance!**

**~RebukeX7**


	4. Land of Dragons

**Disclaimer: Do I own Kingdom Hearts? Why yes I do-*Sued* err never mind I do not…and now I'm broke.**

**Reasons why this chapter is late:**

**Second semester is a bitch**

**I hate the land of dragons arc with the burning intensity of over 9000 suns**

**Hit a writing groove on my original book series (12 chapters, over 200 pages, 51K words so far so I'm about 50% done with the rough draft of book one. Orion: Highrise.)**

"That plug though."

**Hush Deadpool, if for some strange reason these people enjoy this insanity of mine that calls itself literature who am I not to inform them of my progress in my own story. And if they are interested in sci-fi they may or may not be able to PM for more details. Anyway on to the last reason, the review policy**

**Me and the person who actually manages my reviews (Cause nobody has time for trolls) decided that the actions of a few shouldn't hurt the majority so heres what's going to happen, firstly seriously guest reviews even if its random ass letters do something besides "guest" or it will be deleted I'd like to have an idea of whom I'm replying too.**

**Flames from guests will NOT be deleted so long as there is ACTUAL criticism and not a complaint that may be dealt with in a future update, I'll acknowledge them once because they are reviews, if you want a conversation take 2 minutes and make account and PM me. If you can't then it must not have been THAT important. For example:**

"**You suck" will be deleted by the review manager but**

"**You suck because X Y Z" will be allowed but**

"**You suck because X Y Z"-"Guest" will be eradicated**

**Now on to the chapter**

**Chapter 2: Land of Dragons**

**-Gummi Ship-**

"Whoa…" Yuffie whispered breathlessly as she stared out the window of the gummi ship from behind Sora. "Talk about a view…"

"Yeah it is impressive isn't it?" Sora said as he tilted his head. He was normally so concerned about saving his friends that he never did take a moment to enjoy the amazing sights his ship allowed him to see.

"Damn, I bet you actually could fly a girl to the moon." Yuffie joked making Sora nod.

"Well it is a good way to start off a date. Maybe if you're lucky you'll find out one day." Sora replied with a smirk as he flew through the void while Yuffie blinked and glanced down at him.

"Haha! Nice try, I don't spread my legs that easily." Yuffie teased making Sora chuckle as his cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"I have no idea what you mean." Sora said with mock innocence making her laugh.

"I'm sure you don't." Yuffie stated with a laugh while Goofy and Donald both glanced towards each other and shrugged.

"By the way you don't have motion sickness do you?" Sora questioned curiously as he discreetly armed the ship's main guns.

"Uh…why?" Yuffie asked apprehensively, her stomach had been bothering her slightly since she boarded but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She paled as she saw a bunch of large nobodies approaching in the distance.

"No reason…"

**-Later: Land of Dragons-**

A tall hulking man of Asian descent stood within the burning ruins of a village with a growing smirk. A distance away on a hill, hidden away from view by a few shoots of bamboo the man was being watched by an armored clade figured and a small red dragon.

"See that Mulan? It's Shan-Yu, leader of the Hun army!" The Dragon spoke with a grin. "C'mon, girl. This is your big chance!" The Dragon said with barely contained excitement. "I can see it now: Fa Mulan whups public enemy number one! You gonna be famous, I'm talkin' A-list!"

"Mushu, I'm not sure…" Mulan began apprehensively. "I haven't even joined the army yet. I have to take my father's place to preserve the Fa family honor. I just hope I don't get discovered!"

"Whatever. You just scared-admit it." Mushu said with an eye-roll.

"Aren't you?" Mulan asked incredulously but before he could respond a shout interrupted him.

"Get back here, I'm going to fucking kill you!" A feminine voice shouted with righteous fury. Both Mulan and Mushu blinked owlishly before turning around to see Sora dive from the foliage as a large shuriken soared just above his head.

"Now, now, Yuffie…don't overreact…" Sora began as he raised his hands in surrender while the irate ninja stalked from the foliage and caught her weapon. "I got us here in one piece!"

"One piece!?" Yuffie snapped angrily before stumbling and holding her head as her stomach began to shift. "I lost my breakfast, lunch-"Yuffie stopped and ran to a nearby bush.

"Yuffie?" Sora questioned in concern as the young woman spilt the contents of her stomach into the bush before falling to her knees.

"A-and dinner." Yuffie finished weakly as she wiped her mouth with a grimace.

"Look at the bright side, we didn't explode." Sora reasoned as Donald and Goofy entered the area while Yuffie developed a dangerous eye-twitch.

"I hate you so much right now it's causing me physical pain." Yuffie muttered as she forced herself to her feet.

"Look on the bright side Yuffie, it gets easier each time-"

"That's going to happen again!?" Yuffie nearly shrieked making Sora nod.

"Like nearly every time we go to a new world." Sora explained making her face go blank.

…

…

…

"I just stopped myself from killing you." Yuffie said quietly as if exhausted from performing some sort of herculean feat. "Just this moment, you almost died in this forest."

"Remember the treasure Yuffie, remember the treasure." Sora said making the ninja take a deep breath and rub the bridge of her nose.

"I want hazard pay." Yuffie deadpanned. "Ten percent of your share of the money is now mine."

"Deal." Sora said with a sweat drop. He didn't really care about the money so it wasn't much of a problem for him.

"Mushu?" Goofy suddenly questioned making the teens blink before turning around to see a stunned Mulan and Wushu staring at them.

"Oh, hey there." Sora said with an awkward wave which the two returned with equal amounts of awkwardness before Mushu shook his head with a grin.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Mushu greeted with a laugh.

"You know them?" Mulan questioned Mushu whom nodded.

"Yeah, well not the girl, but man we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together! Yeah, you know I helped these guys out of a lot of tight spots." Mushu said as he walked towards the quartet. "Cause I'm a mighty dragon! Right?" Mushu questioned as he leant against Sora's leg.

"The mightiest!" Sora said with a chuckle before moving his leg, causing Mushu to stumble back.

"So who are you?" Yuffie questioned Mulan curiously.

"I'm Mulan." Mulan said before her eyes widened slightly as she began coughing to clear her throat. "Um, no, I-I mean…"

"Ping!" Mushu interrupted making Donald raise an eyebrow and cross his arms.

"Mulan Ping?" Donald ask skeptically.

"Just…Ping." Mulan said with a deeper voice as she puffed out her chest. "I am Ping, son of Fa Zhaou." Mulan stated firmly making Goofy and Donald widen their eyes along with Sora whom tried to feign surprise. Yuffie on the other hand…

**BGM: Pursuit ~ Cornered - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music**

"Bullshit." Yuffie said with half-lidded eyes as she crossed her arms. "Damn, this disguise is almost as bad as Cloud's when he has to pose as a woman." Yuffie sighed making Mulan gulp.

"W-what-"

"One, we all heard your womanly voice before you cleared your throat."

"But-"

"Two you said your name was Mulan and I'm not just about to forget that like I didn't just hear it clearly." Yuffie began as she interrupted Mulan.

"Now wait a second-"

"Three you lack an Adam's apple."

"I lost it in battle?" Mulan tried making Yuffie give her the most deadpanned expression Sora had ever seen.

"Really? That's the best you could come up with? Four your chest area is too disproportionate to your arms and legs so unless you skipped both arm and leg day, I don't see how that's possible as a male." Yuffie said before smirking. "And five…"

"_Damn she's good….how the hell did I fall for this last time?" _Sora wondered as he took a closer look at Mulan.

"Your ass, is bigger than mine." Yuffie said making Mulan's eyes widen as she grabbed her backside instantly. "Not even that armor can hide those curves girl."

**Silver Trophy Unlocked: Ace Detective! Part 1 (Find out Pings true identity upon first meeting!)**

**+1000 Munny**

**-10%-Yuffie Hazard Pay (Note When indebted to a character reward munny will decrease depending on the contract. All future rewards will be 10% lower than normal as long as Yuffie is in your party. Read before you sign mother fucker!)**

Sora sweat-dropped as he got nine hundred munny while the remaining one hundred went to Yuffie.

**BGM: END**

"I-I-"

"So Mulan, mind explaining why you need to be disguised?" Yuffie questioned with a quirked eyebrow making Mulan sigh before glancing towards Mushu who shrugged.

"Hey, if I know anything it's that Sora and his friends are here to help! I see no problem with telling them what's up. Besides they owe me one." Mushu stated making Mulan nod before turning to the quartet and explaining the entire situation to them.

"So this imperial army only takes men? What kind of shit is that- I bet they wouldn't care about gender if Sephiroth turned his attention towards this place!?" Yuffie fumed with gritted teeth.

"Different worlds, different customs." Sora said with a shrug making her sigh. "Just put up with it for now."

"Fine…doesn't mean I have to like it though." Yuffie said with a pout making him laugh.

"Of course not. Now where to next Mushu?" Sora asked the dragon whom climbed up Mulan and rested on her shoulder.

"Next stop, the Imperial Army Camp!" Mushu said making Sora nod.

"Let's go then."

**-Later: Imperial Army Base Camp-**

"Remember Girl, manly!" Mushu advised as they walked towards a line of soldiers. Mulan blinked before awkwardly walking forward in a vain attempt to look manly.

"You look like a fool right now." Yuffie said with an eye roll was she walked alongside Mulan.

"That bad?" Mulan asked sheepishly.

"You have no idea." Yuffie said with a small smirk while Sora stood in line.

"Bout' time we got some grub…" A voice grumbled and Sora's eye twitched slight as he roughly pushed back by a short armored man. Taking a deep breath, Sora cleared his throat before tapping the short man on his right shoulder.

"Excuse me…" Sora began making the man scowl as he glanced back at Sora, revealing that he had a black eye.

"What-

_***BAM!***_

_***THUD***_

The short man hit the unforgiving ground hard after getting a vicious right hook to his good eye courtesy of an irate Sora.

"…nine….ten…and he's down for the count!" Yuffie said with a laugh as their companions looked at Sora in shock.

"Soldiers get in line!" A masculine voice shouted and the group looked up to see Captain Li Shang approaching them with a scowl. "What's going on here?"

"Looks like pipsqueak bit off more than could chew." A taller man a bit further up in the line said with a chuckle earning a glare from the Captain which made him gulp and turn his attention back to the person in front of him. Li Shang narrowed his eyes as he looked over Sora's group before his gaze settled upon Yuffie with gritted teeth.

"What the hell is a woman doing here?"

"You question me but not the giant talking dog or duck with weapons…okay seems legit." Yuffie deadpanned before glancing back at Donald and Goofy. "No offense."

"None taken." Donald said as he waved her off before turning back to Li Shang. Li Shang was about to say something when suddenly five Shadows appeared out of nowhere making Sora narrow his eyes.

"Hold that thought." Sora said before leaping into action with his Kingdom Key and cutting through the heartless. As soon as Sora took out the last shadow, a group of flying nightwalkers appeared in the air.

**Dark Gauge: 75%**

**Drive Gauge: 5**

_***SCHTICK!***_

_***SCHTICK!***_

Two Nightwalkers crashed to the ground courtesy of two shuriken embedded in their foreheads from Yuffie.

"I got it!" Donald shouted as he struck down two more Nightwalkers with a powerful bolt of lightning while Goofy shield bashed one through a nearby tent. Leaping in the air, Yuffie flipped backwards and released her shuriken with a powerful throw causing it to tear through three shadows which had popped up.

"**Blizzard!" **Sora shouted as he froze the remaining two shadows in ice.

**Dark Gauge: 80%**

Once the battle ended, Sora dispelled his keyblade and turned back around to face Li Shang.

"You three, what are your names?" Li Shang questioned Sora, Donald, and Goofy whom glanced at each other before giving the man their names. "You three are welcome in my troop. Your battle skills are amazing." Li Shang said before turning to Ping and Yuffie. "You two should return home." Li Shang said with a frown making Yuffie gape at him.

"Oh you sexist mother f-"

"Yuffie!" Sora whispered quickly getting her attention. "Take a deep breath." Sora pleaded before turning back to Shang. "Shang, those monster's you saw are called the heartless. They feed off of the hearts of people, as a Keyblade Wielder it is my job to take care of them." Sora said as he summoned his weapon. "However, there are very little Keyblade wielders left so we need all the help we can get. Yuffie here, is that help. If you want us three you need her as well."

"You ask me to disgrace my army with a woman?" Shang questioned with a frown making Yuffie's eye twitch.

"Disgrace? I bet I could kick your ass." Yuffie muttered making Shang open his mouth to retort.

"Shang, I am a very good judge of strength." Sora said quickly before an argument could break out. "She is not bluffing, we are currently the four strongest here. If you want any chance of winning this war, you need all of us." Sora said making Shang narrow his eyes before releasing a sigh.

"Fine, but she will be considered a mercenary under _your _employ." Shang said before glancing at Mulan. "He leaves though, any man who would stand on the side-lines while a woman fights has no place in my army." Shang declared making Sora silently curse as he tried to figure out a way to keep Mulan in the army.

**Dark Dialogue: "If you say so…"**

Sora blinked as a plan began to form in his mind making him smirk before releasing a sigh and shrugging.

"If you say so commander, after all it's not like even you could make a real man out of Ping, after all you're not me." Sora said dismissively making Shang blink before glaring at Sora.

"What?" Shang asked coolly making Sora chuckle.

"I mean it's just that a _woman_ in my team could lay waste to this entire sham of an army. Doesn't say much about your leadership skills _General_." Sora said the last word as if the very idea of Shang being a General was amusing. "You and your army can handle the small stuff while my group handles the actual threats." Sora said condescendingly making Shang outright glare at him.

"Are you suggesting that I couldn't make this man a better warrior than that girl?" Shang questioned making Sora outright laugh at him. "That's it! Ping was it? You are enlisted in the army, you can be damn well sure that I will make a real man out of you!" Shang snapped making Mulan blink in surprise as she found herself becoming a member of the army.

"_No…" _Donald began thinking as he glanced at Goofy.

"_Way…" _Goofy thought in surprise while Yuffie gaped at Sora.

"_He just fucking played this guy!"_

"_Did that actually work!?" _Sora thought in surprise though his face betrayed none of it.

**Dark Gauge Level Up!**

**Darkness Lv. 2 (Dark reactions do 15% more damage, Dark Reactions work in more situations, Dark Gauge keeps 5% of Gauge after a Dark reaction.)**

**Bronze Trophy Unlocked: Silver Tongue (Use a Dark Dialogue Option for the first time)**

**+400 Munny**

**Bronze Trophy: Don't Lose Your Way (Level up your Darkness for the first time.)**

**+500 Munny**

Sora blinked as he felt a surge of intoxicating power fill his heart.

"Now that I think about it, I have an assignment you all can do that will also give Ping some experience on the battlefield." Shang began as he crossed his arms. "I need an advance party to go out and ambush Shan-Yu's army." Shang said before smirking. "Do well enough and I'll take back what I've said…about _all _of you."

"Consider it done." Sora said with a smile while Mulan, Donald, and Goofy saluted.

"Sir!" The three said in unison while Yuffie crossed her arms and muttered something under her breath. Sora was beginning to think she may never like this man.

"Alright let's go!" Sora ordered as they moved out.

**-Later-**

_***SHING!***_

Yuffie landed in a crouch as a heavily armored heartless shaped like a centaur fell before her courtesy of her trusty shuriken.

"Sora…" Yuffie began as she caught her weapon.

"Yes?" Sora asked curiously.

"What are you doing?" Yuffie asked with an eye-twitch making Sora give her a thumbs up.

"Supervising!" Sora cheered, and indeed he was sitting down resting by a nearby tree in the shade.

"Let me rephrase…why the hell are you relaxing while we're fighting for our lives!?" Yuffie questioned making Sora tilt his head.

"_Because the Xemnas encounter made me realize that you all need to train a lot more." _Sora thought before pointing at Donald and Goofy. "Well unlike me, they forgot their previous skills after waking up and need to regain their former skill." Sora said before pointing at Mulan. "She needs to learn how to fight, fast, if she wants to get on Shang's good side. You're there to stop them from getting killed and release some pent up frustration I know you have. If I joined in I'd just end up kill stealing you all."

"You sound sure of yourself, what? You think you can take me?" Yuffie questioned making Sora raise an eyebrow.

"Didn't I take you down in the Hades cup a few years back?" Sora questioned making her eye twitch.

"That was _three on one!_ How the hell was that even fair!?" Yuffie snapped making Sora laugh.

"Wait you two fought each other?" Mulan questioned as she cut down a heartless, she smiled as she realized she was getting better at it. "You could hit a girl so easily?" Mulan questioned making all of Sora's companions snort.

"Please, Sora's the dirtiest fighter of all time." Donald chuckled getting a glare from Sora while Goofy nodded.

"He cheats in all of his fights." Yuffie added with a smirk as the heartless were finally eradicated.

"I _improvise." _Sora said in exasperation. "Besides, the hammer of justice is unisex!"

"Right…" Yuffie drawled with a smirk. "If that makes you sleep better at night wife beater."

"Hey if a woman is coming at me with the intent to kill while I'm trying to _save existence_, you can bet I'm going to swing back!" Sora declared. "Whatever, we're done here let's go get our next assignment."

**-Later: Base Camp-**

"You all did much better than I expected." Shang said sounding genuinely pleased as he stared at the group. "Both Ping and Ms. Yuffie have shown some worth, _perhaps _I was wrong." Shang admitted as he crossed his arms.

"And _perhaps, _you aren't a total douche after all." Yuffie said with a smirk that was surprisingly mirrored by Shang.

"You're surprisingly strong willed for a woman, let's see how you hold up in the next mission. Now that the surprise attack was a success we can continue with the ambush. I want you five to lead the charge." Shang ordered making Mulan nod.

"Understood, we won't let you down." Mulan said firmly making the man turn to her.

"See that you don't, I have a renewed faith in your abilities." Shang said with a small smile that caused Mulan to glance away from him in slight embarrassment. Yuffie looked at Mulan with a raised eye brow before crossing her arms.

"_There is no way this woman is crushing on this guy, it's barely been an hour!" _Yuffie thought in disbelief before glancing at Sora. Said young man simply shrugged in response showing his own confusion. Sora knew the two had it bad for each other in his own timeline and were even expecting their first child, part of him was glad that his remixing of the time-line wouldn't interfere with their eventual happiness…

…That is if the man could pull the rest of the stick out of his ass and respond fairly well to the fact "Ping" lied about "his" gender right to his face.

**-Later-**

"Go team go~" Sora said boredly with a yawn as he leaned back against the _same _tree.

"This is bullshit!" Yuffie snapped as she ducked under a massive spear. "This is the exact same thing we just did!"

"No it's not, there are much more heartless this time." Sora piped up as he folded his hands behind his head. "Don't let the morale fall."

"I hate you so much." Yuffie muttered making him laugh.

"You know you love me." Sora teased before glancing at Mulan. "How are you holding up?"

"Could-"Mulan was cut off as she was forced to raise her blade in order the parry a mighty swing.

_***CLANG!***_

"U-Use-"Mulan grunted as a second spear slammed on top of her blade forcing her to take a knee.

_***CLANG!***_

"A little help!" Mulan shouted as a third spear slammed on top of her blade making her arms struggle in protest.

"I got you!" Donald shouted as he released a bolt of lightning at one of the heartless allowing Mulan to roll to the side before leaping up to behead it.

_***SHING!***_

"Thank you!" Mulan called out as she landed after beheading the heartless while Goofy spun around towards her and took out the remaining two with his shield. Mulan sheathed her blade before leaning forward and placing her hands on her knees while sweat dripped from her brow.

"Good job." Sora said with a smile as he approached her making her look at him tiredly as she panted. "Congratulations on becoming a fighter."

"W-what are you talking about?" Mulan questioned in confusion as Yuffie walked towards them.

"You stopped freezing up and you're no longer afraid." Sora said making her eyes widen in surprise while Yuffie hummed in thought.

"He's right, if I didn't know better I'd think you've been at this your whole life." Yuffie said with a smile as she placed her Shuriken on her back. "As long as you don't go up and flash Shang your goods, there is no way he'd tell you were anything but a normal soldier." Yuffie said before smirking. "Though if you did, I wouldn't be surprised that stick in the mud might actually like what he sees." Yuffie said with a wink making her sputter while Donald, Goofy, and Mushu laughed.

"Haha, alright Yuffie don't tease her too much we still have a war to win." Sora said with a smile.

"We? You mean you're actually going to do something?" Yuffie asked sarcastically with a small smile.

"Good question, direct interference is against the rules of being a Keyblade wielder." Sora said before smirking at their expressions of disbelief. "Good thing I never cared about that rule, huh?"

"That's more like it." Donald said with a chuckle while Sora placed his hands in his pockets.

"Let's head back!" Sora ordered before they walked off.

**-Later: Base-**

"You've all returned, good!" Shang shouted as he ran to them. "The base camp has been invaded-"

"We know, we dealt with them on our way to you." Sora said making the man blatantly gape at them for a moment before quickly schooling his expression.

"I see…" Shang trailed off before clearing his throat and taking a knee. "I would like to apologize for my earlier rudeness." Shang began humbly, shocking them greatly.

"_What the? This didn't happen before-what changed?" _Sora wondered in shock as his eyes widened at the man.

"I see now that my earlier judgment was entirely incorrect." Shang stated as he bowed. "The speed and efficiency in which you have finished your missions have done nothing but increase morale and bring honor upon the imperial army." Shang said as he looked up at the group. "Ms. Yuffie if you have indeed contributed your fair share to the missions then it shows without a doubt you have what it takes. Though the invitation is late, would you consider joining the Imperial army? You are an asset I do not wish losing."

"_Ah that explains it." _Sora thought to himself. _"Donald and Goofy lost their skills due to being locked away but Yuffie has kept her skills and improved them since the 'last' adventure. Even without me contributing, her sheer strength allowed us to finish the missions in record time. The completion speed must have changed Shang's view of us a bit."_

**Silver Trophy Unlocked: Be a (Wo) Man! (Get a woman accepted into the Imperial army.)**

**Money +1000**

**+1 Razor Ring**

_***SHING!***_

"Eep!" Yuffie yelped in terror as a bladed metal ring fell from the clear blue sky and landed before her, imbedding itself in the ground a mere inch away from her body. "What the…" Yuffie trailed off while everyone looked at her in surprise as they tried to figure out where the hell the weapon came from. "No way! I've been looking for this thing everywhere!" Yuffie said in disbelief as she picked up the ring and placed it on her weaponless back.

This of course made Sora frown as he tried to figure out where in the world her four-pointed Shuriken went.

"Wait, where did your shuriken go?" Sora questioned in confusion.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to." Yuffie warned ominously making Sora sweat-drop.

"And you're not at all concerned about the fact that one of your weapons fell from the sky in a world you never even visited." Sora questioned skeptically, his mind hurting from being the voice of reason for once.

"Sora, I've traveled with you for not even a day yet and we've faced random costumed men challenging us for no reason, you _literally _wearing me, an outer space ship battle, talking dragons, and enlisting in the army to fight monsters." Yuffie deadpanned. "All of that, but this is what makes you question your surroundings?"

"Well when you put it like that, it does sound a little silly." Sora admitted making Yuffie shake her head before they turned back to a bemused Shang. "So what's next General?"

"I've authorized you all to be let through the mountain summit, I need you all to go there and secure us a path so that our company can pass. Don't let me down!" Shang ordered making them nod.

"Let's go." Sora said before his group walked away.

**-Later: Mountain Summit-**

"Goofy!" Sora shouted as he ducked under a massive spear.

"Got it, Sora!" Goofy shouted before transforming into a sphere of light which slammed into Sora's body.

_***CRASH***_

**Valor Form: Activated**

Sora smirked as he clothes bled red while Oathkeeper and Star Seeker appeared in his hands before he slammed both blades into the ground causing a geyser of pure power to destroy the heartless.

"Oh there are so many things I could say right now!" Yuffie laughed as she caught her ring before running towards Sora.

"Please. Don't. You're better than that." Sora pleaded with a look of disgust on his face as he crossed his keyblades in front of him, creating a makeshift platform for Yuffie to jump on.

"You're right, too easy." Yuffie said as she landed on his keyblades.

**[Reaction!] : Dive Kick!**

With a roar, Sora launched Yuffie high into the air where she flipped and descended upon a group of heartless with a powerful dropkick.

_***Booom!***_

The powerful kick scattered and destroyed most of the heartless, but one unlucky nightwalker found itself slamming into a pile of boulders with a foot buried into its face. With a sickening crunch, the heartless' face caved in while the boulders collapsed behind it-clearing a path for the party to continue. Smirking, Yuffie back flipped away and landed next to Sora before the two fist-bumped.

"Seriously, how are we doing this stuff without practice?" Yuffie asked with a laugh making Sora shrug.

"I always chalked it up to synergy." Sora shrugged.

"Whatever it is, it's awesome!" Yuffie cheered making Sora laugh as they ran forward.

"_We're going to run into Shan-Yu again soon, I wonder if we can take him out here?" _Sora wondered with a frown as they continued through the mountain. "Hey guys, I have a feeling Shan-Yu is going to be somewhere around here." Sora said as they raced towards the summit.

"A feeling?" Mulan questioned in confusion.

"Yeah call it a warrior's intuition." Sora said with a chuckle. "Anyway if that happens, I want you and Donald to go deal with him. He probably has a crap ton of heartless with him so leave those to Yuffie and I."

"While I don't doubt Donald's strength are you sure I should be the one to face him?" Mulan questioned with more than a hint of fear in her voice making Sora nod.

"Of course, you're stronger than you think and you're faster than him. Use that to your advantage and take him out, and like you said you have like the greatest mage of all time helping you out!" Sora explained making Donald nod his head with a proud smile.

**-Meanwhile: Earth-616-**

"Bullshit!" A man with a large red cape shouted suddenly making his companion turn to him.

"You okay Strange?" A man clad in a red and blue skintight costume questioned awkwardly making the Sorcerer Supreme clear his throat.

"Sorry Spider-Man, I have no idea where that came from. Now let us continue our preparations." Dr. Strange said after his random outburst making the hero shrug and nod. "Now you want me to be one of these…mentors? Who, exactly, are we mentoring?"

"Let's just say we're overdue for our monthly Armageddon." Spider-Man said ominously making the man nod. "Now I gotta go and try to convince Elektra to take on a protégé."

"Why not Natasha?"

"She's still laughing after I asked her." Spider-Man groaned.

"Oh, well good luck with that." Dr. Strange said dryly making Spider-Man sigh.

"You better be worth all this stress, Sora." Spider-Man muttered. "And where the hell has Wade been?"

**-Land of Dragons-**

"Ready to fight a crap load of heartless?" Sora questioned Yuffie whom quirked an eyebrow at him as they ran down the mountain.

"It can't be that many, right? What's the worst that could happen?" The Thief questioned making Sora and Donald glance back at her in absolute pure unadulterated horror.

**-Later: Summit-**

"And this is why you don't ever _fucking _say that!" Sora snapped angrily as he and Yuffie fought their way through hundreds of heartless. "Especially not during a quest to save _existence!"_

"For the twelfth time, I'm sorry!" Yuffie shouted as she rolled under two heartless and spun around quickly, throwing her ring through both of them.

"How have you been fighting _Sephiroth _of all people without knowing this basic rule!?" Sora questioned incredulously as he slammed his keyblades on the ground causing a pillar of flaming energy to erupt from the impact point and decimate a dozen heartless. "The guy is so powerful I swear I hear angels singing his name off in the distance!"

"Quit overreacting it's not _that _bad!"

"Look around you!" Sora said incredulously as hordes of heartless of all various shapes and sizes descended upon them from the mountains. Sora honestly could not believe what he was seeing. There were far more heartless attacking them now than there were in his previous timeline. "This kind of jinxing gets your teammates killed!"

Worlds away, Aerith sneezed.

**[Reaction]: Bolt Reversal!**

Jumping up quickly, Sora spun around rapidly just as bolts of energy slammed into him thanks to the dozens of Bolt Tower heartless flying around them. A sphere of blue energy appeared around him as he spun and reflected the power back at them, destroying them instantly.

"_It was never like this before, there were never this many." _Sora thought to himself, making sure not to project his thoughts to Goofy. _"They didn't hit this hard either, If I had kept Donald with me, he would have been toast by now."_ Sora thought as he continued to fight, he grimaced when he saw his drive Gauge reaching its end. He was beginning to actually feel tired and though she didn't show it, he was sure Yuffie was exhausted.

"Damn it!" Yuffie grunted after catching her ring, her legs felt like jelly as she collapsed to her hands and knees in the snow. "Too many…" Yuffie said breathlessly as she weakly looked up, her tired expression meeting Sora's horrified one as a heartless

_**-Flashback-**_

"_I'm done, Sora, you have to take him out!" An older blood-soaked Yuffie_ _gasped out_ _as she fell to her hands and knees in front of a horrified Sora. All around them, their comrades were falling left and right to Xehanort. Before he could even formulate a response, the thief coughed up blood as she was impaled by three floating Keyblades. Yuffie trembled in agony as the weapons ripped free of her back, sending her falling back._

"_Yuffie!"_

"_Sora…win…" Yuffie pleaded. "P-please."_

_**-Flashback: End-**_

Yuffie glanced back weakly to see a Bolt Tower charging up a massive attack to take her out. Suddenly she found herself being pulled back as Sora stepped in front of her and slammed his foot down.

**[Audacious Reaction!]: Audacious Roar**

The world seemed to turn black and white with the exception of Sora's red armor and yellow eyes which seemed to shine brighter and brighter as he took a deep breath and threw his head back. Yuffie looked on in disbelief as a cold bead of sweat slid down the side of her face.

"**!"**

_***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***_

Hell.

That was the only thing Yuffie could possibly see going through the Heartless' minds as they were ripped apart by a shockwave courtesy of the demonic roared that ripped from her friend's throat. The heartless were all ripped asunder, causing hundreds of small hearts to be released form their bodies as the shock wave ripped through their numbers and slammed into the snow covered mountain, causing and avalanche that collapsed on the incoming heartless.

Mulan and Donald, whom were locked in combat with Shan Yu glanced back just in time to cover themselves as the shockwave sent all three of them flying backward as snow fell down upon them.

**Silver Trophy Unlocked: Two sides of the same coin (Utilize a Dark Reaction while in a drive form.)**

**+900 Munny**

**Dark Exp Gauge: 50%**

Mulan shook her head tiredly as she dug herself from the snow while her bun became undone causing her hair to fall down to her shoulders.

"What was that!?" Donald questioned as he sat up in a daze, while a loud ringing resounded through his ears. Mulan blinked slowly, still dazed, before snapping her head to the side when she heard someone groaning. Eyes widening in surprise, Mulan realized that Shan had been taken down as well. Shaking his head, Shan opened his eyes as he lay in the snow and looked up at her. It took a moment for the two to register each other's presence, but when they did the Hun quickly reached for his blade.

"Mulan!" Mushu shouted as he shot from the snow and tossed her blade at her while Shan Yu stood up on his feet and charged Mulan. Catching the blade, Mulan saw Shan's shadow behind her and ducked her head just in time to avoid being decapitated by the man.

***SHING!***

***SCHTICK!*  
><strong>

***GAK!***

Mulan's hands trembled as her heart thumped in her chest while she gripped the blade tightly. Releasing a shuddering breath, Mulan twisted the blade her hands grimacing as Shan's blade fell next to her in the snow while a red substance covered her hands. Mulan closed her eyes as she ripped her sword free, causing the Hun to stumble back before falling on his back.

"Y-you…" Shan Yu muttered as he gripped the fatal wound desperately as blood pooled beneath him. Turning around quickly, Mulan covered her mouth at the damage she had caused to the feared man. Killing heartless was one thing, but this was something else entirely.

This made it sink in that she truly was in a war.

"This…" Mulan trailed off as tears filled her eyes.

"…I-is what you signed up for." Shan Yu muttered before a smirk graced his lips. "Y-you won, a f-fitting end." Shan Yu muttered as his vision began to blur while he gazed at Mulan's horrified face. Blood spilt from his lips as he seemingly laughed at a joke only he could understand "Such…beauty…" Shan Yu muttered as he weakly reached out for her but failed as his hand simply fell to his side. "Such a sight…is ill-fitting for a man like me, you've brought much honor to your family-"

"Dead." Mushu said as he shook his head after watching the man die mid-sentence. Mushu placed a hand on her back as she began to tremble at the sight. "Hey girl, it's all over now-you won!"

"But...but…" Mulan trailed off as a chilling thought hit her. "Mushu, what was this war even about?"

"Does it even matter now? It's over now and you've got your honor." Mushu said with a shrug. "You're a soldier, girl! Leave that kind of thinking for the big wigs."

**-With Sora-**

Yuffie shook her head in a vain attempt to stop it from ringing while Goofy stumbled out from Sora's body in a flash of light.

"The hell was _that!?" _ Yuffie questioned in confusion as Sora simply fell to his knees in exhaustion and stared up at the sky in silence.

_***FLASH!***_

**-?-**

"_**Congratulations, my King, you continue to grow in power every time I see you." **_K.H. praised as Sora looked around his surroundings in disbelief.

"Wait, what?" Sora questioned incredulously as he gaped at the woman. "No way, we still have a lot more to do here! We have to finish fighting Shan-"

"_**The Hun, is dead." **_K.H. said looking mildly amused. _**"The one called Mulan, finished him off after your beautiful display left him defenseless."**_

"Display?" Sora questioned in confusion before his eyes widen as he remember the sheer amount of force that ripped from his body. "That power…what…what was that?"

"_**There are three schools of power that are needed at a fundamental level to be a warrior of the light: Valor, Wisdom, and Swiftness." **_K.H. explained with a smile which then grew into a smirk as her dark half took over. _**"But that is just one side of the proverbial coin. Add darkness to those qualities and you achieve what is necessary to be a warrior of darkness: Audacity, Sagacity, and Duplicity."**_

"So when I used a dark reaction in valor form…"

"…_**you accidentally released your Audacity. You unintentionally took up your role as King and DARED the heartless to attack you, though many the heartless were far too weak to be an actual threat and were removed immediately." **_K.H. said with a smirk making Sora shake his head.

"It still doesn't make sense, they Keyhole shouldn't have even been at the summit!"

"_**You are correct, and it isn't." **_K.H. said as her light took over. _**"This keyhole is YOUR creation, you shattered the boundaries between worlds with your audacity alone, my king." **_ K.H. revealed before smiling sadly. _**"You shall probably hear this a lot from me in the future but, you truly have no idea how powerful you are. Though physically you are not with me, our connection is still there."**_

"What does that mean?" Sora asked with a frown.

"_**Your power will grow more and more as you reach your limits. You are as strong as you need to be right now and are far from realizing your true potential." **_K.H. said as her darkness took over once more. _**"It also means that should you die or lose hope, your heart will return to me and we shall leave these people you try so hard to protect to their own devices against Xehanort. Just say the word and you will have eternal bliss, my King."**_

"I won't leave them." Sora said with a frown as he shook his head before narrowing his eyes at her. "The increase in heartless…that was you wasn't it?"

"_**My, my, your Sagacity is showing-today has just been beautiful in terms of your progress." **_K.H. said before smirking sinisterly. _**"And if it was?"**_

"Why?"

"_**Why not? I want you so I'll try to have you. I brought you back because you wished it but I care not one way or the other if you succeed." **_K.H. revealed nonchalantly. _**"Of course my light half will aid you, wanting you to succeed but she's generous."**_

"And you're selfish." Sora stated making her grin as he started to see the two separate personalities as more than a cosmetic change.

"_**You're getting it. I will both help and fight you all the way through this journey of yours though you are lucky." **_K.H. said with a laugh._**"Succeed or not, you are guaranteed eternal bliss. If you fail, you shall grieve for a year or so but that is small when compared to eternity."**_

"Then I guess I will have to try harder then." Sora said making her nod.

"_**Yes you will." **_K.H. said before frowning as her light took over. Shaking her head she gave Sora a kind smile. _**"Please do not worry about the no interference rule, you have changed a great deal in this world's history today, but they will be stronger for it. Your goal is to protect as many people as possible, just follow your judgment. I will be will see you soon." **_K.H. said before vanishing from the dimension.

"What did I get myself in to?" Sora muttered as he brandished his keyblade and aimed at the keyhole.

**-Later-**

"I honestly have no idea what to say, you've all won this war for us in less than a day." Shang said as he watched the four prepare to board their gummi ship.

"Hey, just doing our jobs." Sora said with a smile before frowning as he still saw Mulan's sad expression. "Mulan, cheer up. Yes you killed a man, but you saved many more by doing so!" Sora tried to reassure as Shang nodded and placed his hand on Mulan's shoulder.

"You lied to my face, snuck in to the imperial army, took your fathers place despite being a woman…" Shang trailed off as the woman looked down before he lifted her face up and gave her a proud smile. "…all of that yet you have proven that it may be time for change. You've done nothing but bring honor upon your family and helped keep China secure. You have done more good in one day than many have in their entire lives." Shang said as he bowed to Mulan. "You have my eternal gratitude and my eternal respect."

"Shang…" Mulan whispered with wide eyes as her cheeks began to color.

"Are you serious?" Yuffie whispered in morbid fascination as Sora, Donald, and Goofy grinned at the sight. "How the hell do you fall in love in a day? The sun didn't even go down yet!" Yuffie ranted incredulously as she watched the give each other love filled gazes. "Is this normal for you guys?"

"You'd be surprised how often this is probably gonna happen." Sora chuckled as he moved towards the ship as Yuffie followed him, shaking her head.

"Let's just go before Shang shows her how grateful he really is." Yuffie muttered making Sora laugh.

"Good idea."

**To be continued**

**Next Chapter: Beast's Castle**

**Rebuke's Corner:**

**Actually…the review for the KH fic can be found in the previous AN. See you next chapter for a new review.**

**Reviews:**

**The fact I have this many reviews with only 2 chapters kind of pisses me off because it means the KH fandom is filled with kickass reviews with barely anything to review**

**Valrew165: You picked a good time to start cause here's the next chapter! Glad you liked the Spidey story!**

**ChaosEclipse X2" Glad to hear that bro! Yes this shall be a decent year, don't know about you, but 2014 sucked.**

**Blarg7865: (1)Good question, I honestly forgot about Jones will have to think about it, (2) I might bring some star wars chars back but not sure who depends on whether or not the Ahsoka arc happens before or after they reach Olympus. (3) I can guarantee Lightning. (4) Good question if you've ready any of my work you'd know I'm a bit of a NieR freak (their soundtrack was damn glorious) TWEWY and Tomb Raider are the most likely ones to appears after NieR. I'd rather not use other worlds that aren't owned by them, Midna is only their because of the Wreck it Ralph loophole.**

**Devil Rebel: **"I'm counting liar! Prepare to die-" **Shut up Deadpool, glad you are enjoying it and yeah I don't know where that came from. I figured since sora's in his late teens come KH3 its time he acted his age and grew up. I just did it in a montage.**

**V God22: Too early for me to decide who I want to be the final boss but you're definitely on the right track.**

**An25: **"Damn right I was nerfed, did you not see my deathbattle against Deathstroke? Still I had to go easy on the kid, let him think that was all I could do."

**Shut up DP. Yes, though especially since this Deadpool is coming from the same earth-626 as my Spider-Man fic only after that story's end. Deadpool was greatly amped up in that fic so make no mistake, Sora was let off easy. What pisses me off about the Cid thing is that I told myself not to make that mistake and did it anyway cause of autocorrect. Kenchi is who got me into writing Fanfics in all honesty. He inspired my Naruto fic and then, you know the rest I guess.**

**Selias: No problem. Ty for review**

**Deathwatch 45: That rust bucket will be dealt with later, promise.**

**Shieldage: Gotta love the Dark Fae warriors. Yes the darkness will force him to mature even more and use his mind in the harder situations.**

**GhostWagon: Will check it out when I get the chance, sounds interesting.**

**Keys of Fate: **"Damn right I'm awesome!"

**AthanMortis: Okay so it wasn't exactly soon but I got to it before march atleast.**

**Doubledamn: ** "Can't take credit for that one bro!" **Might break it. Also overlord is fucking amazing, that's why.**

**OSR Fanatic: So about that…'soon' thing…er….sorry, here's an update though.**

**ShadowVampireKing1995: You've just inspired me to have Deadpool become the DBZ announcer at the end of each chapter, thank you lol.**

**Z2010Deadmeat: He just doesn't learn. **"Oh fuck you!"

**Cloud Narukami: Give me until the Elsa arc for Romance to pop up, if you have read my Spider-Man or Familiar of Zero fic you can understand I like to handle the romance in a delicate yet satisfying manner (Something rare to see in harem fics) Other KH fics with romance that don't turn into yaoi wetdream from a fangirl? I can try in my end chapters reviews but it may be a rare thing.**

**The King of Anachronisms: Well Roxas is part of Sora now, he may appear when Sora's head/heart is endanger in an internal battle but don't expect him to pop out of Sora's body and fight anytime soon. This isn't Roxas' Life is a game XD**

**Hakumen: Might be a good Wreck it ralph omake, though I may change some characters (if not all)**

**CzarAndrew: You are welcome XD**

**Killako: Never heard of Binding of Issac actually. **"Also rebuke, is not a mindreader just spying on you from your closet." **SHhh, he doesn't need to know that.**

**Ranger Station Charlie: Oh summoning is going to be hilarious, someone may or may not get caught mid-shower in the future. I'm actually replacing those pages with different pages that will be explained alter (Cause, unfortunately, I'm one of those that hated those parts. Drive explanations will be dealt with next chapter**

**NoFocus: There will be some good action but the Ahsoka part will be done post Order 66, The Ahsoka he's going to be dealing with is going to be a bit darker than the one you're probably thinking of.**

**Kid-Kais295: Disney owns star wars bro**

**Kagemoto: Sora will have access to all Birth by sleep mechanics**

**AJ Lexie: Snowmen will be built Lexie, snowmen will be fucking built.**

**Naruharem4ever: Thanks! Will do!**

**Code R.R: Really, the snow white one is who you missed? You're either insane or the greatest reader to ever live for getting the other 6.**

**Serial Keller: So the gauges and reactions don't count? Remember, I didn't nerf Sora when he time traveled, so this one is already pretty damn high concerning levels so I level him up in different ways, even gave him some dialogue choices at one point in this chapter. Ty for the review**

**The Dimensional Reader: Will do!**

**Hybrid13: Thank you and yeah it was time for him to work for darkness. Realized that when Riku got the mark of mastery and he didn't despite deserving it more.**

**T-Biggz: I have a few ideas for triggers, and they will be glorious**

**Dopplerdee: Sounds interesting, will check it out later**

**Ferpet: Glad to know my quality is expected at this point lol.**

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Glad you like it! Figured I'd give you all something now as until Elsa everything will be curbstompage for him.**

**Abyssal Angel: That is never going to happen, simply don't have the time for it. I get you liked the old fics but concerning which is better between the "old school" vs "New school" LIAGs you are in the minority. And this is why, cheat codes stop a character from growing or actually even trying (Like with real video games) and make their end game weak. Out of ALL the main LIAG characters, Naruto is the weakest.**

**Even Red and Louise will be able to rofl stomp him when their stories end. The chars w/o cheat codes end up being the strongest at the end of their journeys. My version of Naruto could not even dream of scratching my Spider-Man let alone come close to winning. Eventually Sora's going to be at that same level. Their 'extra tools' in cheat codes are their main weakness.**

**What makes these different than regular fics? Let me explain. LIAG takes the absolute most minor details in a story and manipulate them in ways people have never even thought about. The characters will manipulate the game mechanics and use them to break any and all limits. They have to struggle a bit more, but it's all worth it in the end. The vast majority agrees LIAG is better this way and I'm not changing back so later you find out this is not your cup of tea than stop reading. Nothing is changing.**

**Darkerdeepdown: Well it was a time travel fic and seeing how Sora did not fight Xehanort at the end of KH 2 him being a bit older is to be assumed. You got the party roles right though and yeah there will be more DP later.**

**Seele Zeite: The sky voice will be addressed next chapter, do not worry about that. They already notice the mysterious munny appearing in their pockets along with items.**

**Maso250: With the darkness affecting him, Axel was his last concern.**

**Chris1607: Glad to hear you like my work! Stay epic and I'll check it out when I get the chance.**

**Grvest: Hmm, interesting title will check it out later**

**Phantomdemon2: **"Just wait until the rematch!" **Shut up Deadpool, glad you like the story, sorry for the wait.**

**Aisk: They will have a presence and play some roles later on but this is a sora centric fic and will mainly focus on him and his journey. And yes I understand your pain. **"And I understand that you understand that I'm awesome!" **Damn it wade**

**XandricTheBeater: Hey great minds think alike!**

**Key2DestNE: Thanks glad to hear it! And I'll check it out!**

**Shadowbloodedge9396: Pretty much lol and glad you liked the song. **"Oh yeah were going to duke it out a lot more later."

**John Doe: Glad you like it and the song! Lol. Believe me I know just how endless this fic's possibilities are, they haunt my dreams! **"I will have my vengeance!" **Quiet Wade! Oh the Riku and Sora reunion…wow…just wait and see.**

**CyberDragonEX: Every good KH fic stars Roxas apparently lol will check it out when I can.**

**Shunshinking: Glad I could brighten up your day a bit.**

**Edboy4926: Evil queen from the snow white remake. Glad you liked the story. Mixed feelings about the saber.**

**Forbiddenlove100: That what I was thinking when I made that choice. Ty for the review!**

**BalanceM88: Glad you liked the chapter, yeah the Deadpool fight was supposed to feel random and forced because that's how all his fights are. **"Cause i'm fucking awesome!" **Whatever, you say wade. No problem, honestly this was going to have a late spring release date but said fuck it. As for length I wanna try for around half-spidey length if I can. Honestly it depends on if this story wants to write itself like that one did.**

**Fateburn: ty for the review!**

**Scrap333: Yeah small grammar issues always slip past me when I deal with the bigger ones lol. The entire marvel arc will be a much needed training arc for Sora so expect some mentorship on being a hero from the Spidey cast.**

**Duskrider: Oh believe me, Yuffie will knock some sense into her and you'll end up seeing a type of Ariel you aren't expecting. Took a course in fairy tales for my English requirement, interesting stuff it's why I'm using remixed snow white/Sleeping beauty to get at some of the darker aspects Disney glosses over. Same thing with Elsa and the Snow Queen fairy tale.**

**Crimsonninja117: Aqua is able to go either way, depends on how the story shapes itself. Glad to hear you like the story!**

**Kamen Rider Sting: Ty for the review, and yeah it was an interesting story.**


End file.
